Switching Covens
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: What if Bella was a same person, but with a different background? What if Bella never knew Edward or the other Cullens before she became a vampire? What if she was in James coven before the Cullen's? Bella will have to be courageous if she wants to survive.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Well, here's a new story I have been wanting to write for awhile. Lol. I will try to balance my Treachery story and a few others that you guys want me to finish. My internet was down so I took that time to write a lot of chapters. Hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There are a few lines out of this that are from Twilight so all rights go to SM.**

**Music: Crank It Up by Ashley Tisdale.**

**BELLA'S POV:**

Boom!

There it was again. That sound has been going on for the past twenty minutes. It would have sounded like thunder to humans, but to us vampires… well it sounded like a ball hitting a bat if I didn't know any better.

James, the leader of the coven I was in, decided that he wanted to check it out. Laurent and I were hesitant to go, whereas Victoria sided with James… again. Seriously, do mates always have to side with each other? So there we were, running to a coven of who knows how many vampires.

James told Laurent to act like the leader so that the coven would be fooled. He said that if it came to a fight, we would then have the advantage.

Laurent reluctantly agreed. You never really want to tell James "no." He would rip your head off… literally. And I don't want to see Laurent get killed so I told him to just do it.

No, we weren't mates, but we were close. We're closer to each other more so than we were to James and Victoria. James is … blood crazy. Okay, we all are, but he is in a different way. He loved to make people suffer. I hated seeing his victims. They always begged; begged him to stop… begged him to end their lives quickly. It sickened me.

I wanted to leave his coven the month after I joined it and saw James in a new way, and that was decades ago! I've never had the opportunity or the courage to leave; James would track me down and kill me slowly or another vampire would attack and kill me.

We were almost there when all the commotion that was happening before stopped. They most likely heard us. I was nervous to see what we were up against. Up against? I sounded like James! I needed to leave soon.

We emerged from the forest one by one. Laurent was in the front and I behind him. After me, James and Victoria came out. We were all shocked by what we saw.

There were seven. Seven! How can that many go unnoticed? There was a beautiful blonde girl who made me want to go hide under a rock. There was also a bulky dude who reminded me of an over grown teddy bear … Then there was a blonde man who was covered in teeth marks which said, "I was in millions of fights and I won them all! Now RUN!" And run was what I wanted to do. His scarred arms were around a small pixie girl who looked very excited for some reason and she kept eyeing me. There was a man who was obviously the leader with his arm around a caramel women who reminded me of Mom. Oh, Mom! How I miss you so! I quickly threw that thought out of my head 'cuz my mom was dead and I would never see her again. Last but not least was a boy with reddish-brown hair with a frustrated look on his face. He was gorgeous and I knew I instantly liked him. _God, Bella! He is sooooo out of your league! He should be with a model or goddess or something! So shut up and keep your eyes off him!_

I felt something against my mind. My mental shield! I searched it more deeply and closely. A mind reader! They had a mind reader! I looked at the bronze haired boy again because that was were the source of what was happening came from. So that's why he was frustrated. He couldn't read my mind.

They were all so clean though! Even after playing a game of baseball they were cleaner than us. But that wasn't what stood out about them; they all had golden eyes. How do they have golden eyes? They should be bright red like mine!

We approached them by this time. James, Laurent, and Victoria took them all in as I had before. They looked at us seriously; like we were a threat … and with James here we were.

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent finally spoke in a relaxed voice, his French accent slightly more pronounced. "These are Victoria, James, and Is-Bella," he said as he gestured to us.

"I'm Carlisle," the blonde leader spoke. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Edward," he gestured to each of them as he spoke.

Family. Family! Not coven. What does that mean?

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked, yanking me from my thoughts.

"Actually, we were just finishing up," Carlisle said friendly. "But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into company in a long time." Hmm… maybe that has something to do with the fact that James KILLS THEM ALL!

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves," Carlisle said. He's so friendly, I was really hoping that him and his family would make it out of this alive… well, as alive as vampires are, but you get the idea!

"What's you hunting range? Laurent asked suddenly. I wanted to smack him for being so forward.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels, clearly shocked. That meant… they didn't hunt humans! I wouldn't have to hurt anyone if I left and did what they do… I wonder when I could put my plan into motion…

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked curiously. We both missed having a real home, so we were both listening intensely.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? It's a rather long story," Carlisle offered.

A home! They have a home! Laurent, James, and Victoria exchanged surprised looks whereas I could feel my eyes brighten. They, the coven of seven I mean, seemed to catch the flash in my eyes for sure had and Esme smiled at me invitingly but also unsure.

"That sounds very-" Laurent was cut off by James.

"No! We won't go to your house where you will for sure try and kill us. Let's just finish it here. Starting with you," he pointed to the pixie girl. Jasper -I think that was his name- stood in front of her. "No one ever escapes me!"

I stood with my back to Carlisle's coven. "No! James, I am sick of watching you torture and kill innocent people. You will not harm this coven… family! I won't let you. You want a fight, well, you have one. You and me. Right here, right NOW!"

I never dreamed that James would try and fight me. But I guess I was wrong because I felt myself suddenly airborne. James had me pinned to the ground and he was throwing punches to my face.

I tried to push him off, but it was no use. He was stronger than me. He also has been fighting longer. I knew I was going to die and I welcomed it. I would gladly take death over staying with his coven anymore.

His hands were on my face, pushing harder. He was crushing my face. I could feel the cracks coming. I was starting to lose consciousness when I felt him being thrown from me. Before I could see who or what had removed him from me before he killed me, I was pulled into a black abyss where I would stay till I was healed.

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Not that bad for writing at 11:30 at night? Hope you liked the first chapter and please tell me what you think and if I should change anything. If you want, you can check out a few of my other stories. If you are looking for something great to read, you should read Bella Hale (id remember who it was by off hand) or Moonless Night by Wingsthatfly. Both stories were filled with suspense and they were fun to read. **

_**Oh and if you have a better story title, could you tell me? I would give the credit to you. I couldn't figure out any other name that would fit it. :D Have a great day! ~JerinAnn**_


	2. Familiar

**A/N: Wow that is the most reviews I have ever gotten from one chapter! Thank you to all you people that reviewed. That means a lot to me. So I wrote this chapter and the next one already but I need to find the time to type these. I just started the 4****th**** chapter and hopefully I can type these by or on Thanksgiving. So here's the next chapter and there is a little cliffhanger at the end, just for-warning. There is an unexpected twist to this story but lets just get on with this chapter shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and I never will. I am just a crazed fan who thinks Stephenie Meyer is a genius! :D**

**Music: Whisper by Evanescence.**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I just caught Emmett's pop fly. I heard him swear all the way across the field. It was their third out so it was my turn to bat. Alice gave me and Carlisle a high five with a big smile plastered to her face. We were winning; thirty to two.

I was up to bat first. Emmett threw the ball at me so fast that it was a blur even to me.

_Ha, Eddie! You're supposed to hit those. Not as good at sports as everyone thinks, huh?_

I gritted my teeth as I swung again and made contact with the ball. Rose wasn't expecting it so when she jumped to catch it, she missed and ended up falling on her face. She glared at me. "You will pay for that, Edward," she said icily as I walked over home plate.

I smiled at her innocently. Then I pointed to my head. "Rose… you got something in your hair," Everyone burst out laughing.

She put her hand to her hair and started to pull clumps of dirt out. When she put her hand up to her head again, her eyes got as big as the baseballs we were playing with. "Worm! There's a WORM in my HAIR!" She screeched running to Emmett. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Emmett pulled it out and threw it at Alice. She screeched and threw it to Rose. They continued to scream and throw the poor thing. Everyone was laughing so hard that I could imagine humans would have tear streaming from their face and they would be close to death from lack of air. Finally, I took pity on the poor creature that was close to having a heart attack. I could hear the terror from him. People think that animals don't have thoughts or feelings, but they are wrong. Though I couldn't understand what it was thinking, I could hear its gratitude aimed at me for catching it and putting it back in the ground where it belongs.

"Wow, Edward. Who knew how much of a sissy you were," Emmett said with a roll of his eyes.

"I couldn't stand to hear it's terrified thoughts anymore Em. Plus, it's cruelty to animals."

"So, we eat the animals."

"We don't eat worms! So we don't have to torture it," I concluded.

He was about to make a comeback when we heard the rustling of trees and leaves. We all looked at Alice and she looked shocked.

_How couldn't I have seen this? What's out there? What's going to happen? Are we going to be okay? Are we -_ I stopped listening to her hysteric thoughts. I really didn't want to hear how terrified she was; it would only make it worse. She was always certain what was going to happen. Now she was blind. I didn't want to alarm anyone more than we already were.

Four vampires emerged from the woods. There was a blacked haired man that looked to be the leader. Then there was a girl with mahogany hair. She looked very familiar, like I knew her a long time ago. Esme felt like she knew her too. Then there was a blonde man and a redheaded women.

My eyes went back to the girl who I thought I knew. She was beautiful. She looked very familiar. Who was that girl? I tried to read her mind, but … I couldn't. I couldn't read any of their thoughts.

I wasn't paying attention so what happened next surprised me.

"No! We won't go to your house where you will for sure try and kill us. Let's just finish it here. Starting with you," James screamed, pointing at my sister, Alice. Jasper moved protectively in front of his mate. "No one ever escapes me!"

All of a sudden, I could hear all their thoughts … but one. Bella's. She was still just as silent as the dead … no pun intended. She had her back to us. We all were shocked that she would do that.

"No! James, I am sick of watching you torture and kill innocent people. You will not harm this coven… family! I won't let you. You want a fight, well, you have one. You and me. Right here, right NOW!"

We all smiled slightly. Looks like we have another possible family member. I was shocked that she would appose her coven so quickly. She looked small and innocent, but there was something that held great power in her. None of us thought James would attack her. But we were wrong.

He tackled her to the ground and started to throw punches in her face. She was struggling to get him off her, but it was evident that he was stronger and he had been fighting longer. He finally grabbed her face and started to push his hands together. Cracks that looked and spread like spider webs were spreading across her glorious face quickly. Her eyes started to roll back and it was evident that she was struggling to stay conscious. In her struggle to get away from him, something came out from the collar of her shirt.

A locket.

It was slightly open and we could see two pictures in it. The first was of and older man and women that looked to be in their early thirties. There were also two little girls. The youngest was clearly her, but the second … well … she looked really familiar.

The second picture was one of her and … ME! She looked the same, as did I. Well, there were a few changes, but those were from the transformation. The way we looked at each other in the photo told everyone that we were desperately in love. That's why she looked familiar! I loved … love her. I knew I had feelings for her the moment I laid eyes on her.

I was about to pull him off of Bella, but before I could, Esme threw herself at James and they both fell onto the ground. What I hear in Esme's head made me gasp.

No! Not possible!

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm evil. I have the next one written, but I have to wait to type them. I have a lot of homework coming this week and I really need to study. I barely have a 3.7 grade average and I need to get higher. ****J**** sorry. I have very high expectations in school. :D **

**So Breaking Dawn is coming out in 3 days. I can't wait to see it. I hope it is as good as the book! **

**My favorite part out of this chapter has to be the worm part. I originally had the worm thinking some things, but I decided to take it out. And just a little for warning, Esme is kind of OCC in the next chapter (and that chapter is kind of short; only 3 pages handwritten) **

**If you love me or are excited about Breaking Dawn coming out, please review. I put this out for the release of Breaking Dawn, but I don't think I will be able to update that day so this will do. ~JerinAnn**


	3. Sisterly Love

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I was working on a few chapters for my other stories. So, here is the next chapter. Sorry that it is short, but I decided that I would update about two or three chapters on this story to make up for it. :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm not saying it.**

**James: Yes you are.**

**Me: You're dead! Go away. **

**James: No, not till you say it.**

**Me: No and didn't SM kill you first. So why would you do something for her?**

**James: You're right. Don't say it.**

**Me: I CAN SAY IT IF I WANT TO! I don't own twilight. There, I don't have to do anything you say.**

**James: That's right. You just said you don't own twilight. *evil smile***

**Me: WHAT? You… DANG IT!**

**Esme's POV:**

I threw myself at James. There was no way he was going to hurt Bella anymore that he already did. We both fell to the forest floor and he had me pinned for only a second before Edward ran over and picked him off of me. My son looked so angry that no one in their right mind would mess with him. James struggled to get out of Edward's grip, but Edward refused to let go. Emmett and Jasper came over to help him.

I got up in the next second and was in his face in a blink of an eye. I started to scream at him. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you touch my baby sister!" Everyone gasped as they heard my relationship to the stranger to them … except Edward. They knew each other when they were human … but that story is for later. I heard Emmett whisper, "And she yells at us for a dirty mouth." Oops, guess I didn't set a good example for my children. I spoke in a much calmer voice to my children. "Emmett, can you please get rid of him?"

Everyone looked at me with shock written all over their faces. "Mom," Emmett said, "that doesn't sound like you."

I gave him a serious look. "He tried to kill my family. He won't stop until we are dead. Edward, am I right?" I turned to my first son.

"Yes," he said in a serious voice.

Emmett quickly tore James apart as soon as Edward confirmed it. Emmett is just as protective of this family as I am. Victoria screamed and tried to get Edward, but Jasper quickly stopped her … permanently.

I quickly ran to my little sister. "Oh no," I whispered. Her face was cracked, but it was connecting again. Edward was at my side in the next second. He looked like he would cry if he could. Her leg was barely connected and her arm was halfway across the clearing.

Carlisle came up behind me and Edward. "Let's bring her home and then I can fix her. Then, I'll tell her everything and then we'll see if she wants to stay."

Edward nodded and picked her up as I ran and grabbed her arm. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Edward would leave us if she chose to leave. He would follow her anywhere.

I prayed that she would stay as we reached the house. I couldn't lose her again.

**A/N: So, the next chapter will be up shortly. :D Again, sorry that this is a really short chapter and I am afraid that the next chapter isn't that long either. Hopefully the chapter after that is longer. So far is it as long as this one, but I am not even halfway done so we'll see. ~JerinAnn**


	4. Show Time

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. SM OWNS IT ALL!**

**Edward's POV:**

I carefully picked Bella up and ran her to my … hopefully our house. I would go to the ends of the earth and back for her. If she wanted to go I would let her, but I wouldn't be far behind her. I hoped the others would understand my decision.

I looked down at her beautiful face, but it was twisted in pain. Her eyes were rolling around in her head. I tried hard to not look at her torn leg and arm … or missing arm. I failed multiple times. She was in so much pain. It broke my already dead heart.

We reached my house and I ran through the door and to my room. I sat her down on the couch and I wished that I had a bed … not for that! I just thought that it would be better for her to have a little more space.

I heard Carlisle approach the house then. In the next second he was by her side. He had a medical bag with him. He grabbed her leg gently and started to stitch it back together. Sure, she could heal without the stitches, but this was faster. He had difficulty putting the needle through her skin because, even though her skin softened a little, her skin was still hard.

"Well, that should do it," Carlisle told me. "She should be fully conscious in a few hours."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said without taking my eyes off of her.

A few minutes later, Esme came back in with a chair for me. I looked at her, curious as to why she wasn't staying too. She just shrugged, but she told me with her thoughts. _You love her, Edward. I believe you want some time to explain things to her. To me, it looked like she knew you yet she didn't. Tell her and show her the picture in her locket. Things should work out fine sweetheart._ She smiled and exited the room.

I laid my head down on the arm of the couch. I was so confused as to what had happened and what I should do. Should I tell her everything? Should I let her figure it all out on her own? Should I just kiss her?

I loved her so much, but I had no idea if she felt the same way about me. I lifted my hand and stroked her soft hair. I would die all over again when she told me no. I knew she would because who in their right mind would love me like that? The only person who ever felt that way about me was Tanya. She only had one reason for even feeling that a little bit. She didn't like me for my personality or likes I can tell you that!

Bella started to stir so I knew she was close to "waking" up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

_Show time._

**A/N: I am almost positive that the next chapter will be longer. Sorry not much happened in this chapter, but I didn't think Edward's head would be a good way to tell the next chapter. **


	5. History and there's and Important AN

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but this chapter is really long so hopefully it makes up for it. I have a new schedule for updates. I will be dedicating 1 weekend every other week to mainly working on new chapters and such. I will be working on them at different times too but mainly I will work on the at that time.**

**Another big author note that I think EVERYONE should hear is that if you have facebook, I have big news. I have made a page for my penname so I can answer any questions or comments on that page faster since I check my facebook messages and status more than fan fiction because it takes less time. The page is called "JerinAnn from fanfiction . net (no spaces for the last word.) I will be answering questions like I said and telling you where I am in each story at the time and what story I am mainly working on then. I'll also be telling you which story is going to be on hold for a little bit do to the thing all authors hate; writers block. So I guess that's all I have to say right now. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Never have I own twilight and never will I. Simple as that.**

Bella's POV:

Pain. There was pain all around. My leg and arm stung so much. A human would be screaming and crying with the amount of pain I was feeling.

Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do? I had a great life before all of this. I had great friends, a great sister who I rarely ever saw because of our dumb parents, and a terrific boyfriend.

He was the nicest, most beautiful man out there. I kept a picture of him in my locket along with my sister Esme. I was eleven the last time I saw her.

My parents said that they couldn't afford to keep us both so they decided to ship me off to my aunt and uncle in Chicago. My big sister said that they couldn't do that. Yet they did. My aunt and uncle came over at night and picked me up while Esme was sleeping.

The first month was terrible. I didn't have a sister to talk to about anything; homework, chores, and boys. She was fifteen so I knew more about boys than other kids my age. To make matters worse, I wasn't allowed out of the house in the first month.

If the first month was bad, then the two years after that were torture. They beat me for not doing my chores correctly and having dinner late. They even hit me for no reason! Many nights I went hungry.

They threatened me to keep my mouth shut. I stayed away from everyone for fear that they would hurt both me and the other.

That all changed when I turned thirteen. The day I turned thirteen was the day Elizabeth Masen came to our house. My aunt let her in and led her to the living room. She told me to go make the tea. Elizabeth gave me a confused and apologetic look.

I left for the kitchen when I heard my aunt ask how Edward Sr. was. I didn't get to hear anymore since I was now in the kitchen that I would always wish didn't exist. I put the tea kettle on the stove top and started to make biscuits. When the kettle started to whistle I took it off the stove and started to pour the tea. I took the tray that held the tea, biscuits, jam, and butter to the dinning room. My aunt handed the tea to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave me a curious look. "Are you going to have tea with us, dear?" she asked me.

Before I could answer my aunt spoke. "No, Isabella will go to her room until we need anything else."

Elizabeth looked shocked and then she gasped. I followed her gaze and was startled to see that my dress collar had fallen a little off my shoulder to show off the collection of bruises I have earned over the years.

Elizabeth quickly got up and lightly grabbed my arm ― which was also covered in bruises ― and started to pull me to the door. She started yelling over her shoulder at my aunt. She was furious and started saying that her husband ― who was a lawyer ― would find a way to keep me away from them and give them a one way ticket to prison.

My aunt stood there shocked and scared as I ran away with the person that saved me.

Elizabeth quickly pulled me through the streets and to a beautiful house. That evening was one of the clearest human memories I had.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Elizabeth Masen pulled me swiftly through the door of a mansion. Mrs. Masen looked down at me and her eyes softened. "Isabella, I have to go talk to my husband for a little bit. I hope you'll stay here for a little while… would you like to stay?" She asked softly and smiled at me when I nodded. "Then I'll go clear a few things with Edward Sr.," she smiled slightly. "Edward Jr.! Come down here please!"

A handsome boy with bronze hair came down the stairs. He looked to be my age. "Yes, Mom?"

"Isabella will be staying with us for a few days. Could you show her around the house?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me. "I'm Edward."

I giggled a little and his eyebrow rose in response which made me laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

I looked at him. "I know who you are," I laughed again. "Your mother yelled, 'Edward Jr.".

He grimaced. "Please don't call me "Jr., Isabella."

"Okay I won't call you Jr. if you don't call me Isabella. I like Bella better."

He smiled at me. "That sounds fair enough."

He showed me the dinning room, kitchen, living room, his mother and father's room, his room and the spare room which would be mine for a couple days.

We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. I found that we both had a lot in common. We both loved to listen to music and read. As it turned out, he was both musical and artistic. I love listening to him play on the piano.

After a few days past, I was informed that my aunt and uncle were put in prison. I was also told that they would like to adopt me if I wanted. Edward's face looked hopeful and my smile made everyone smile.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Yes, yes, and a thousand times yes!"

Everyone laughed. "Bella it seems like you have just won the lottery by how happy you are," Edward laughed.

I looked down shyly. "It seems that way to me."

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

His mother scolded him when she saw the pained look on my face. Edward looked sorry and confused.

I was up that night reading "Romeo and Juliet" when I heard Edward yell, "Those stupid son of a ―"

"Language!" Elizabeth yelled out.

"Well that's what they are! It's a good thing they're in jail!"

I sighed. 'Guess Edward knew why I was happy to be with his family. I really hoped that he wouldn't treat me different now.

The next day, I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed some eggs and bread and started to make eggs and toast. I heard someone come down the stairs about ten minutes later when I finished and put them on some plates and set the table. I looked up to see a shocked Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and Edward.

"Honey, you didn't have to do that," Elizabeth said. "I could have made the breakfast."

I shrugged and frowned slightly. "I'm used to making breakfast."

Edward looked down with a frown and Elizabeth came over and gave me a hug. "Sweetie, you don't have to work here. Let me do it, okay?" I was about to protest when she held up her hand and finished. "You can help. Just don't do it all."

I nodded my head. This was going to be a huge change. I spent most of my time cooking and cleaning. "What am I going to do then?" I asked. "All I really ever did was chores."

Elizabeth looked angry. "Well, school of course."

I gave her a look that said she was crazy. "I haven't been to school in a little over two years," I informed her with a look of shame. Her face grew red with anger and I quickly added, "But I taught myself how to read, write, and do mathematics. I even took some history books from my uncle's study when they locked me up for doing something incorrect―" I quickly put a hand over my mouth. "I shouldn't have said that!"

The look on all three of their faces would make anyone run away in terror. "Why do you all look like you are ready to kill?" I asked nervously.

Edward was the one that answered me. "Well maybe it has something to do with the face that they treated you like a piece of vermin! Why they would treat you like that is beyond me."

I felt like I was going to cry. I never had someone stand up for me before. I smiled a watery smile and walked up and gave Edward a hug and sobbed a thank you.

Sr. looked at me curiously after I let his son go. "Why did you set the table for three?"

I looked down and replied. "Well… they… uhh… kinda made me eat in the kitchen. I… they said that they didn't need my filth all over their furniture."

Everyone looked angry until we started breakfast. They said I had to eat at the table because I was now part of the family. The men all moaned at the taste of the food and me and Eliz―Mom looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

Since it was summer, Mom would make Edward tutor me in the subjects I needed to learn everyday. I didn't need help in English, History, or Mathematics because, as it turns out, I was ahead by two years in those subjects but two years behind in science. As it so happens, Edward's best subject was science and his worst was English. We tutored each other almost everyday. This pattern went on for the next three years.

I found that Sr. was like a father to me and Elizabeth like a mother, but Edward and I never had the brother-sister relationship. He was my best friend for three years until he became more; my boyfriend.

I had never been so happy in my life. Mom told me that Edward wanted to go join the army and fight in Europe until he and I got together. All those thoughts of fighting left to be replaced with thoughts of us together. But not every story has a happy ending.

Everything changed in my life when our family caught the Spanish influenza. I didn't get it, but everyone else did. Sr. passed away first in the first wave of the disease. Elizabeth died a few months after him. I refused to leave Edward's side even though he looked an inch from death.

I left for only twenty minutes so I could go get those flowers we always gave each other to give the other peace, but when I returned, her was gone. I ran to one of the doctors and asked him where Edward was. He told me that he saw Edward being rolled away to the morgue.

I cried and ran from the hospital― ran from everything― till I could run no more. I stopped outside of town and just walked. I lost everything dear to me. How could I move on? I was about to head back, but I heard something behind me. I turned and found myself face to face with red eyes. I felt something sink into my neck. I held back the screams as I burned for three days― three days!

When the burning stopped, he told me that I was a vampire and he threw me at my first meal; an innocent girl who was about my age. I attacked without a thought and continued with the half life I was now condemned to forever.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until the pain when away and I could open my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I "woke" up was golden eyes in the face of the person who I thought I was never going to see again; the person who I thought to be dead.

Edward. My Edward was here with me and I was never letting go.

**A/N: So… was this a good chapter. Sorry to those of you who thought that this was going to be when Bella and Edward start to talk but I wanted to put what Bella's history was in this story there. I don't know when I will play with her history again but at some point I will. **


	6. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight**

**Music: Never Say Never by Justin Beiber**

**Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback**

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

I stared straight at him with wide eyes. He stared right back. I was frozen for the briefest second. Then everything came to me and I threw myself at him. We ended up on the ground with me on top of him.

I was kissing his face. "Edward, Edward, Edward," I kept murmuring. He froze for a minute and then he wrapped his arms around me.

He sighed and hugged me tighter. "Bella," he whispered in my ear. I raised my head slightly. He had a glimmer in his eye and I was over come with the feeling to know ― to remember ― what it felt like to have his lips on mine.

I ducked my head down quickly and kissed him full on the lips for about two seconds and then pulled away.

His face ― oh his beautiful face with golden eyes and bronze hair ― had the weirdest yet most attractive expression on his face. He had the goofiest smile on his face and big eyes that held excitement in them.

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me and kissed me swiftly on the lips three times and then continued to kiss down my jaw and neck.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Edward, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Love," he whispered still kissing my neck.

"I …" I had to say it. "I thought you were dead. I left and came back … They said they saw you reeled off to the morgue."

He froze and lifted his head. "Yes, I was reeled to the morgue, but Carlisle picked me up and ran me to his house. He turned me because there was no hope for me. I never thought it would effect you though."

I sighed. "Yeah, it effected me. I loved you. More than anything. I ran after they told me. I ran, not wanting to go back. I ran into James and he turned me. He knew I wanted to die before I was turned, but he was cruel enough to change me instead."

He hugged me closer. For the next few hours we exchanged histories. I was a little shocked when he told me about his rebellious years but not all that surprised. It was typical he would wonder that and I killed more than he did.

I was happy to catch up with the man I loved but I had no clue what he thought of me. He told me that he loved me but that could me a mates love to a friends love or even sibling's love. Sure he kissed me, but still! How could I be sure?

I was about to go into full panic mode when six vampires came in the door.

The pixie ― Alice as I recall ― came skipping over to us. "Hi," she said to me. "So … are you going to join the family?"

I stared at her, shocked. Join their family? What? How could I? Could I even deal with their diet?

I had no clue what I was going to answer. I looked around the room and one face caught my attention. "Esme!" I screamed and launched myself at her. I hugged her for about two minutes then let go.

"Hello, Bella. Oh I missed you!" She hugged me again.

Alice spoke again. "So… _will_ you join the family.

I looked at everyone's faces. Everyone looked happily at me except for Rosalie. I could tell that she despised me and I had no clue why. "Sure," I said, still unsure.

Edward came over and pulled me to him. I thought I saw a look of relief on Esme's face but before I could ask Edward threw out a question that took me off guard.

"So if you and Esme are sisters … well does that seem weird that … um … that she's like my mother?"

Esme and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No," I told an embarrassed Edward. "She's always acted like my mother so I guess we have that mother-daughter bond instead."

Edward was about to respond when we heard Alice squeal. "What?" we all asked at the same time.

She smiled. "Tanya's visiting!" she grinned at me.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

Emmett smiled. "Edward's want to be girlfriend."

Everyone laughed except Edward and I knew from that moment that I hated that bitch.

**A/N: Okay, so before I get people yelling at me for Alice seeing the future now and not at the baseball field I thought I would explain. Bella can choice who she wants to be able to use their powers on her. In this case, she is allowing Alice and Jasper to use their powers on her, but not if she wants to keep a secret. She refuses to let Edward in because she thinks it would be too embarrassing. I hope you like it and I have an idea for the next chapter that I thought you guys would like. Who wants to see a jealous Bella and an irritating Tanya go at it?**


	7. The Denali Coven's Here

**A/N: Sorry for not updating a lot. I'll start updating more the second week of June (summer vacation starts then.) I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was really fun to write. I am working on the next chapter and I'm already a page done.**

_**Previously: "Who's Tanya?" I asked.**_

_**Emmett smiled. "Edward's want to be girlfriend."**_

_**Everyone laughed except Edward and I and I knew from that moment that I hated that bitch.**_

**Bella's POV:**

Everyone started laughing as though Emmett just told the funniest joke. The only two people who weren't laughing were Edward and I. Edward was grimacing and I think that I had the darkest expression on my face.

"What?" I growled.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to stare at me. Edward looked at me, shocked.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I growled again.

Emmett laughed. "Tanya wants to be Edward's mate… or maybe just a one-night stand."

Edward and I hissed at the same time. I didn't want anyone to think of my Edward like that. It's disgusting and vile.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry, Bella. Edward only ever saw Tanya as an acquaintance. We consider her and the others to be family… cousins."

I felt Edward grab my hand. "Bella, I love you and only ever you. I never stopped loving you, and I never will."

"I know," I said with a smirk. Edward raised an eyebrow. "A vampire only falls in love once and that love lasts forever."

He smiled at me with a sparkle in his eye. "That it does." He leaned forward and kissed me.

Alice told us that Tanya was coming to visit us ―mainly Edward― tomorrow around two in the afternoon.

I was up in Edward's room which is now our room. Esme and everyone else was cleaning the already spotless house. I could see that no one besides Esme really cared what the house looked like; it was the fear of what punishment she would put on them that made them clean. Edward and I were excused from cleaning something Emmett kept complaining about. Esme said since I just joined the family, that I could take some time to relax. Edward was up here with me to keep me calm and relaxed. I could tell he was afraid I would smash his CD collection or something if he wasn't up here with me to keep me calm, a fear Esme saw too.

I was grumbling and pacing the room. Edward was sitting on the sofa watching me. After ten minutes of nonstop pacing and grumbling, Edward was in front of me, pushing me on the sofa.

"Bella, please calm down. There's nothing to be upset about," he said, trying to sooth me.

I gave him a disbelieving look. "So I don't have to worry about a girl trying to steal the meaning of my existence?"

He grimaced. "No…" he said with a frown. His expression brightened up with hope. "Maybe she found a mate."

"Nope," Alice's voice sang out from downstairs before I could answer. "She's still as obsessed with you as before."

We both grimaced at each other. "Can't we just go until she's gone?" I asked desperately.

Edward shook his head. "Esme would never allow it, and I also want her to see I have a beautiful girl as a mate."

I frowned. "Can't I just stay up here?" I insisted. I really didn't want to see her. I wanted to keep Edward away from her. I guess I am one of those overprotective girlfriends.

He laughed lightly. "No, it'll be fine. I promise. I won't leave your side once."

I smiled slightly. "Promise?"

He gently took my face in his hands. He leaned forward until our foreheads touched, his eyes dazzling me. "I promise," he said in a strong voice. He touched his lips gently to mine, and I deepened the kiss. Safe to say we didn't come downstairs until a few minutes before Tanya would arrive.

"So is it just Tanya visiting, or is the rest of the family coming?" Esme asked Alice in a curious voice.

"Everyone," Alice sang out with a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness we cleaned the house," Esme mumbled under her breath. I giggled and she smiled sheepishly.

I felt Edward stiffen and saw him look at the door. Everyone else turned to look at the door as Carlisle got up to answer it. Just as Carlisle got to the door, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Irina, and Eleazar. What a pleasant surprise," Carlisle greeted them.

I heard someone laugh. "I doubt you were surprised, what with Alice and Edward's abilities."

I saw five people accompanying Carlisle into the house. The girl who spoke had straight blonde hair. Two other girls looked similar to her where as the other two had dark hair and facial features that made me assume that they had a different nationality in their blood. It would be rude of me to guess, though I did unconsciously.

Carlisle laughed. "True, Kate, I guess surprise was the wrong word."

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask, and it was the strawberry blonde. She was eyeing my hand which was holding Edward's.

"This is Bella," Carlisle spoke for us. "She's Esme's biological sister and Edward's mate, Tanya. She's a part of this family."

Tanya's eyes narrowed when Carlisle said 'Edward's mate.' She stared at me with a hard edge to her expression. "Her eyes are red." She regarded me like I was a bug, or dirt that wasn't worth her time. "How can she be part of this family if she doesn't even follow our lifestyle?"

Edward and I hissed whereas Esme just gave her a cold stare. I think she's full of it if she thinks that since my eyes are red I'm not part of the family.

"She just found out about this lifestyle today!" Edward said with a dangerous edge to the tone of his voice. I guess her thoughts were worse than her words, if that was possible.

"Then how could she be your mate if you only knew her for a day?" she challenged.

"Because we were together when we were still human! I was still in love with him when I thought he was gone, and I still love him just as much!" I yelled at her. She needs to learn to shut that big mouth of hers when she knows nothing.

She only glared at me and moved to sit on the armrest of the couch right next to Edward. I turned to Esme. "Do you mind if I try out the new hunting style? Could Edward come with me and help? I also want to ask him a few questions."

Esme smiled at me, and I could see the sympathy and anger ―though not directed at me― in her eyes." Of course Bella. Edward, are you okay with accompanying her?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Of course; it also gives us a chance to start making up for lost time."

I giggled and we stood to leave when that witch spoke. "Can I go, too?" Tanya asked. "It's been a while since I hunted." She was lying; she only wanted to stay by Edward. Her eyes were a bright gold.

"You hunted on the way here, Tanya," Kate said.

"I'm still thirsty!" Tanya insisted, glaring at her sister.

Kate held up her hands in surrender and shot me an apologetic glance when Tanya's back was turned. I could tell that Kate would make a great friend.

"Tanya," Esme spoke in a stern, but also kind, voice. "I'm sure Edward and Bella would like some alone time together. They've been apart for almost a century."

Tanya opened her mouth to argue, but Edward cut her off. "I'm positive that we would prefer to go together, right Bella?" Edward turned slightly so I was the only one who could see him wink.

I stifled a laugh. "Of course. Just you and me."

He smiled. "It would also be more… relaxing to be only with you, especially since your mind is silent."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so glad to hear you only want to be alone with me because of my silence," I said sarcastically.

He laughed lightly. "It's only one of the many reasons I want to with you. The first and foremost being that I'm irrevocably in love with you."

I smiled. "Good to know, love." I saw Tanya's face melt into a mast of fury after what I called Edward.

Edward beamed at me and grabbed my hand. We ran out of the house and towards my first vegetarian style hunt.

**A/N: I want to thank my beta reader, vampirelove kittykat. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I has been my favorite chapter to write so far... besides Bella's history. ;)**


	8. The Hunt

** A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story, and I apologize for that. I hope to work on this story more, but it's not easy to update this one right now. Please enjoy this chapter, and I have the next one planned out already. I just have to write it now. ~JerinAnn**

* * *

><p><strong>Switching Covens: Chapter 8<strong>

**Bella's POV:**

As the house faded away with the distance we put between ourselves and it, we breathed a sigh of relief. We both started laughing at each other.

"Were her thoughts worse than her words?" I wondered out loud.

He snorted. "I saw myself in ways I never wanted to be seen." He grimaced.

I snarled loudly. I couldn't believe she would think about my mate like that. He's taken! Couldn't she leave him alone and seduce any other man?

Edward looked taken aback. We both stopped running at the same time. He looked at me with a weird expression, almost like he was sad.

"You've changed," he said in a voice that confirmed my suspicions. "You were so gentle and kind-hearted."

I raised my eyebrows. Why doesn't he understand? I would be anything for him. If it meant being angry with a girl that is after his heart, then so be it.

I smiled slightly and stepped forward to touch my hand to his cheek. "I'm still me," I said in a soft voice. "But you have to understand when someone goes after you - to hurt you or be with you - I will get defensive and protective. Wouldn't you do the same if someone was trying to hurt me or take me away from you?" He growled softly. "See! That's what I mean. I want to be with you, and I don't want anyone to hurt you. That's another reason I didn't want to be there."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

I pecked him on the cheek. "S'okay. Let's hunt."

We started running again until we reached the middle of the woods. He spun me around and kissed me very lightly on the lips. He nodded at me, and I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. The sound of paws on the leaves made my head snap in its direction. I took a deep breath as the wind blew in my direction. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"How do you stand that?" I asked Edward. "It smells repulsive."

He laughed. "You'll get used to it. It gets easier over time, and carnivores taste the best."

I sighed, nodded my head, and took off in the direction of the animal. I quickly caught up to the source of the smell. A mountain lion was standing over its fresh kill. I could smell the doe's blood, and my mouth pooled with venom. Even thought the animal didn't smell half as good as a human, blood is blood during these times. I was thirsty and these animals were the key to quenching it.

I didn't know if the animal heard me approach or just sensed the danger I brought, and I didn't care. The mountain lion bared its bloody fangs at me and took a swipe at me with his paw. I ignored his threats and dove at it so fast that I must have been invisible to it. I sunk my teeth into its throat, piercing first his fur with my teeth followed by the fat and tendons. I felt his blood pool into my mouth and down my burning throat. I moaned at the relief the blood brought even thought the taste was off.

The animal was done before I was. I threw the carcass off me when it was drained dry. I looked down at my clothes and saw that they weren't ruined at all: not a single drop of blood was on my shirt. I heard a very soft movement behind me and remembered that I was with Edward. I smiled. I was finally with my Edward again.

"Well, I have to say that you did a better job than Emmett. He usually comes home covered in fur . . . but that's mainly due to the fact that he wrestles them before drinking," Edward said as he rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"Hasn't Esme taught him not to play with his food?" I joked.

Edward threw his head back and I laughed. "Like that would stop Emmett. Are you ready to head back home?" he asked more seriously than before.

I thought of the she-devil waiting for him at home. "No, not quite. I thought we could go for a walk and catch up a bit. I missed you."

"As I missed you, love," Edward whispered in my ear before he gently placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled my hand. "I know the perfect place where we can talk."

He gently pulled me in the opposite direction of the house. We were running, but we weren't in any hurry to get there. We both loved the strength and freedom running brought.

It was nice to be in his presence again. It had been too long. I forgot how it felt to be loved. We didn't have to speak to feel the love between us. It was peaceful.

I felt my eyes widen when we reached the place Edward spoke of. It was a meadow filled with different kinds of wildflowers. The meadow was filled with colors from them: red, yellow, blue, and white covered the ground like a blanket of color.

"It looks even more beautiful in the sun," Edward said softly.

"I don't believe you," I whispered as I continued to examine the meadow.

"I'll have to bring you here again." He smiled slightly at me. "I come here to be alone, to get away from all the thoughts."

"Why'd you bring me here, then?"

He gave me the crooked smile that I always loved. "I thought you would like it. Also, it's still quiet since I can't read your mind. It's amazing, being with someone and not having to hear their thoughts." He sighed. "But the one person who I wish I could hear is silent from me."

I touched his cheek. "Sorry. One day I'll let you read my mind, but not today. It'll be hard to pull my shield out of my mind right now; I'm too distracted."

His eyes widened and his expression turned hopeful. "You can do that? You can open your mind to me?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, but it makes me . . . uneasy. If I pull it out of my mind, it leaves me vulnerable to attacks."

He nodded quickly. "Only when we are completely alone then." He tilted his head to the side, looking confused. "How can Alice and Jasper use their talents on you, then?"

"It's different with them. I have . . . multiple shields, I guess you could say, though it's really one. I can block any talent - elemental, mental, empathetic - so I can let certain talents work, but some are harder than others. Yours . . . Well, I love my privacy so it's harder to let yours work on me. If I were to be attacked though, Alice and Jasper's talents wouldn't work on me because all my concentration would be on not dying."

He flinched. "Sounds right, I guess. So if our distracted, your talent blocks everyone?"

"Yup."

He moved closer to me. "So when do you think I could hear your beautiful mind?"

I gulped loudly. "I . . . don't . . ." I couldn't come up with a complete thought let alone a sentence.

He continued to move closer until our lips touched. I felt his arms wrap around me, crushing me to him. I felt myself fall backwards until my back was to the ground with Edward on top of me. When he pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. He rolled to the side so he was lying right next to me.

I laughed lightly. "What happened to you barely kissing me? The most you really ever did was peck me on the lips."

He smiled. "Times change," he offered, but then became serious. "I lived too long without you."

I nodded understandingly. I thought he was dead. I wouldn't be able to live without him again.

I leant forward and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

He smiled. "As I love you."

We stayed like that for a few hours, holding each other in our arms. The silence was comfortable, and I knew the silence wouldn't last when we went home. I wanted to enjoy the next hours without the witch trying to put my mate under her spell.

I closed my eyes when I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, pretending to sleep while I daydreamed of what our future held. I smiled as I thought of the time we would have together - forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not much happened yet, but don't worry, the drama is going to be high in the next one. ~JerinAnn**


	9. The Talk

**Switching Covens: Chapter 9**

**The Talk: Bella's POV**

We took our time getting back to the house. Edward was smiling the whole time, telling me that my eyes would be golden like his in about a week or two if I followed their diet. He told me that the Cullens were about to start school - Alice and Edward as freshman and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett as sophomores - and if I wanted I could join them as well.

I thought about sitting at home for seven hours waiting for Edward to return home every day and immediately decided I should go with him.

Tanya was waiting at the door to greet Edward. She flung herself at him and gave him a hug. She asked how his hunt went to which he replied with a simple great as he untangled himself from her. She pouted and then glared at me as he put his arm around me. He guided me into the house.

"Edward," I said. "I think we should talk to Carlisle about school."

"Good idea. Then we can see if I can get your schedule to be identical to mine." He winked at me.

"How?" I asked, and he looked uncomfortable. I glared at him, guessing what was making him uncomfortable. "And what if the school secretary happens to be male?"

His eyebrows furrowed like the thought never occurred to him. "I . . ."

I smiled mischievously. "I guess I could take care of it. I can be quite . . . _charming_ when the situation calls for it."

Anger flashed in his beautiful eyes. "No."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I can do what I want, Edward Masen, and if flirting with the secretary to get more time with you is what I have to do, then so be it."

He stared at me blankly for a moment. "Fine," he grumbled. I turned to continue walking up the stairs - I didn't even realize we stopped - but he stopped me. "And I might still be your Edward, but my name is Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I frowned, but didn't say anything. It was weird seeing him as anything but Edward Masen, but I guess he did change. He seemed older, though he physically looked the same. I wondered if anything happened to him to change him so. I shuddered away from the thought; it was just too unbearable to think about.

We reached the room Edward once referred to as Carlisle's study. Before Edward could even knock, Carlisle granted us permission to enter.

Edward opened the door and I stood there shocked. Carlisle's office was huge with bookshelves covering the walls. His office was better stocked than a library. In the middle of the room, Carlisle sat at a desk with a thick volume in front of him. He put an unnecessary bookmark in the spot that he stopped before he closed it. I idly wondered if he would let me read any of the books he had, but I stored that thought away for another time.

"I hope we're not disturbing you," I mumbled shyly.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course not. What can I do for you two?"

"We were wondering if we could get Bella signed up for school," Edward said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course. I'll call the school tonight," Carlisle assured us with a gentle smile.

"Could you tell them that Esme's little sister is living with you guys? I just . . ." I looked down. "I . . ."

Carlisle got up and put his hand lightly on my shoulder. "I understand. I'll inform them. I will get in touch with them after I talk with Eleazar. I want to know if he has any word from some of my acquaintances."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied as he walked towards the living room.

I grabbed Edward's hand. "So . . . what would you say if I asked you to listen to some music with me?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

"I would say that's a wonderful idea," he said while winking at me.

We walked hand in hand out of Carlisle's office, and Tanya was waiting outside the door. I suppressed a groan. She either had to be the most persistent person or the dumbest one on earth. I'm going to have to go with the second one. She's the reason blondes have a bad reputation.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she asked while coming closer and batting her eyes at him.

He moved back slightly. "Uh, I . . . Bella and I were going to go up to my room and listen to a CD."

If she noticed his discomfort, she didn't let on. She probably thought he liked her forwardness in that daft mind of hers. "How about you let her go listen to whatever she wants, and we go for a stroll in the woods."

"No, thank you," he said, disgust shown in his eyes. "I would rather spend the night with my mate."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you ever going to leave her and spend time with your family?"

"No," he said, anger flashing across his face. "I won't leave her, and she is family."

Tanya shrugged. "Whatever. If you decide otherwise, I'm always open."

"And how many other guys are you also open for?" I retorted.

She bared her teeth at me. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Actually, I do. You're just a whore who is trying to steal my mate only for a one night stand. Why don't you go find a different man who's not taken," I sneered in a totally un-Bella like way.

She growled at me. "I'd watch your back from now on."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you could do anything worse than what has already happened to me."

She stormed off without another word. As much as I dissed her ability to hurt me, I knew she was capable of doing some serious damage, but she would get killed in the process.

Edward stared at me, shock etched in every contour of his face. "That has to be either the bravest or dumbest thing I have ever seen."  
>"Let's go with the first," I offered with a smile. "Let's go to your room and listen to a CD before she comes back."<p>

"Your wish, my command."

We ended up cuddling on his couch listening to a Debussy CD. I missed it: the love between us. It had been almost a century since I had it. I wasn't going to let it go. Tanya could go stick it; she wasn't going to get my man.

The CD was almost over when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in Kate," I heard Edward call in a in a soft voice.

The door opened to reveal Kate and Irina. Kate saw me and smiled. I quickly realized I was still intertwined with Edward. I tried to get into a more formal position beside him, but Edward held me to his side.

"Don't worry, Bella," Kate said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You can stay where you are. We've seen worse from Rosalie and Emmett." She laughed. "Besides, I think you two are cute together."

"Thank you," I muttered softly.

Irina came forward. "We're glad that Edward has someone now. He looked so miserable by himself."

My throat tightened. "Your sister doesn't seem to share the same feelings."

Kate and Irina looked at me with apologies in their eyes. "We're sorry, Bella. Tanya always had a . . . liking towards Edward. We're sure that she will get over it."

Edward laughed uncomfortably. "If I remember correctly, you two also had a 'liking' for me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Sure, we were both interested _before_ we found out you could read minds and you didn't want anyone."

We continued having small talk with the two Denali sisters. They were both nice enough. If Tanya had a fraction of the decency that these two had, then she would be alright. After about an hour, Kate and Irina decided to head back to the living room to talk with Esme.

I was fine with them leaving for the night because that meant I could have Edward to myself. We could talk all night or just hold each other in silence. I should have known it wouldn't happen.

Tanya entered the room without knocking. She walked in like she owned the place and sat by Edward's head. Edward quickly sat up with me. Tanya was glaring at me the whole time.

"What can I do for you, Tanya?" Edward asked politely.

I guess Tanya suggested some nasty things because Edward's nose wrinkled in response, and he moved even farther away from her.

"I thought you had enough time with her and would like to go out hunting with me." She said in a sickly sweet voice while batting her eyes at him.

"I just went hunting," he argued.

"So, I thought you might still be thirsty."

"No, I'm not."

I got up from the couch. "Would you take a walk with me, Tanya?" I asked her in a hard voice.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, worry in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to greatly insult the Denali Clan, and I'm sure Tanya wouldn't do anything to insult Carlisle and Esme."

"That's right," she said, eyeing me angrily.

We walked out of the house in silence. When we were a safe distance away from the main house, we turned to each other.

"What do you want?" She asked bored.

"To talk."

"About what?"

I rolled my eyes. "A movie. What do you think? Edward, of course!"

"What about him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't like you the way you like him. I love him, and he loves me. I would do anything, give anything, for him. I know you like him, but this is ridiculous."

She looked angry. Before I knew what she was doing, she pulled back her hand and slapped me hard. I looked at her shocked, before I stood up straight. I glared at her.

"What I meant was you could have any guy out there. Why do you want my man so much?"

She glared at me. "He's the only single man out there who ever refused me."

I stared at her. "That's all?" She just continued to glare at me. "Tanya, you should spend your time trying to catch the eyes of a man who's not already taken. When you met Edward, he was in love with me. That's why he didn't go with you. And he's too much of a gentleman to ever do anything with a woman who he didn't truly love."

She stared at me with expressionless eyes "You were with him when he was human?"

"Yes," I answered. "His biological parents saved me from my abusive aunt and uncle. His family took me in, and we fell in love. Tanya, you could do so much better than this. You could find a man who will truly love you instead of a man who won't ever love you."

She glared at me. "Edward will love me. I will win his heart."

"No, you won't," I said in a cold voice. "A vampire only falls in love once, and when they do they love that person forever."

She tried to tackle me, but I sidestepped her. I didn't know why I was doing this. I wanted to fight her, to fight for Edward, but I didn't. If I did, I would let her win. I expected to yell at her, threaten her to stay away from him, but what I didn't expect was to be telling her my personal history while she tried to attack me. I told her to get a man who would love her, and she would be happy. I told her about how I met Edward, how both of us "died," and how we met again. She slowly stopped attacking me, and her eyes softened as I finished telling my story.

She was looking at the ground when I finished my last word. It was a few seconds before she looked at me with soft eyes. "You really love him?

"More than my own life," I said honestly.

She nodded absently. "And you really think I could do better?"

I smiled. "Of course! You're beautiful, you have a nice smile, and your loyalty to family is great."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Bella. I'm . . . sorry, I guess. I'm sorry for attacking you and trying to steal your mate. You're right. I'll . . . try to leave him alone like that from now on."

I smiled bigger. "Thanks, Tanya."

"But if you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you," she warned.

"I have no intention of ever hurting him," I said. "I would rather die than ever hurt him."

We started to walk back to the house in comfortable silence. We didn't hate each other anymore, and I could feel the start of a small friendship. I hoped she would keep her bargon. I could probably help her with the dating thing. I met a few male vampires throughout my constant traveling. The only person I was still on bad terms with would be Edward's blonde sister."

Tanya and I walked into the house, and I saw Edward waiting for us with a worried expression tainting his face. Tanya smiled at me slightly before she went to go sit by Irina and Kate. I saw Kate flash me a smile. Maybe everything would work out after all.


	10. Promises

**Switching Covens: Chapter 10 **

**Promises: Bella's POV**

The Denali coven left a few days later. Carmen and Kate gave me a quick hug, and Tanya pulled me into a big one.

"Good luck," she said. "I'm sorry for everything, but… welcome to the family!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Tanya. I'll try to get in touch with a few of my old acquaintances."

"I'd appreciate it."

After a few more minutes of goodbyes, they left. "What were you two talking about?" Edward asked me, annoyed that I was blocking her mind from him.

"Nothing much. I told her I'd help her with something. Besides, she said she would try to keep away from you in that way, so it's the least I could do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it have something to do with the talk you two had a few days ago?"

"Yes, and you will never know what was said," I told him while smiling. I knew it would irritate him more than anything else.

He was about to speak when Esme spoke up. "Why don't I take Bella and Edward to the school? It's the human thing to do, and if they want the same schedule, they can change it then."

"Fine by me," Edward and I both said at the same time.

Esme drove us both to the school. Edward wanted to drive, but he was posing as a freshman so he wasn't old enough to drive from what his fake birth certificate said. Since Esme was driving, he was sitting in the back with me holding my hand the whole way.

When we arrived at the school, Esme insisted on going with us to the office to keep up the appearance of a mother dropping her kids off at school. She said she would wait for us in the car after we were done in the office. So here we were asking the male secretary if I could have my schedule identical to Edwards. Esme came up with the perfect sob story. Apparently, my parents just died, and Edward was the closest friend I have. It would help me to keep my head on my shoulders if I stayed by Edward the whole day. Half of what Esme said was true, and he bought the story, so Edward and I would be together twenty-four seven.

"This year's going to be great," Edward said while he showed me around the school. "Usually it's boring because I'm by myself most of the time relearning the same material year after year."

"You're not alone anymore," I said as I grabbed his hand. He lead me back to the car after he showed me where our lockers would be. Esme was in the car like she promised and she was smiling the whole ride home, looking back at us every now and then.

When we arrived home, we were greeted by a heated argument. Basically, Carlisle and Alice were on one side, Emmett and Jasper were trying to stay out of it, and Rosalie was holding her own. It didn't take long to figure out that I was the source of the conflict.

"Why don't we just kick her out?" Rosalie demanded. "We can't keep taking in stray nomads."

"You all too Jasper and me in!" Alice yelled at her. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you could see the future and how you fit in here; it's not the same with her!"

"She is Esme's sister," Carlisle interjected calmly, "and she's Edward's mate. She sacrificed a lot to try to save us from a member of her own coven. We will treat her with the decency and respect she deserves."

"I am!" Rosalie yelled at him. "I'm treating her how she should be treated: with zero respect."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded.

I heard enough. I turned from the house and walked toward the woods before Edward stopped me.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "It's alright. Rosalie will come around eventually."

I shook my head, just wanting to be alone. "Just let me go," I said, barely above a whisper.

His eyes hardened. "No. I won't ever leave you."

I closed my eyes, wishing for the tears that would never come. "I just want to be alone."

Edward was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Lets go to our meadow." He started to pull me deeper into the woods.

I heard Esme call to us softly. "I'll try to take care of the problem here. Why don't you two relax for a couple of hours?"

Edward nodded back towards her and quickly scooped me into his arms and ran. He ran in silence, letting my thoughts flow through my head. In a matter of minutes, were in the meadow.

Edward sat us down gently in the middle of the meadow, surrounded by the gorgeous flowers. I could feel Edward's stare as I played with a strand of grass. I didn't want to talk. For the first time in my life, I wished to be truly alone.

"Bella…" Edward softly spoke to catch my attention, but I just shook my head as I continued to stare at the ground. Edward wasn't having any of it as he grabbed my chin to force me to look at him. "Don't listen to Rosalie. She doesn't understand, and it takes a long time for her to warm up to anyone."

I shook my head again, and looked out into the vast forest. "I should leave…"

"No!" Edward exclaimed. I peaked over at him from the corner of my eye to see shock and fear dominate his features. "I can't lose you again."

I sighed. "I can't stay, Edward. I love you and Esme more than anything, but I don't think it would be in anyone's best interest for me to stay with your family."

"Just give it time," he pleaded. "If it doesn't get better in a few months, we'll leave."

My head snapped up. "We'll?" I questioned, not sure if I heard him correctly.

Edward smiled slightly and brushed his hand across my cheek. "I won't lose you again. If it means following you to the end of the world, I would do it."

"I can't take you away from your new family," I argued. I wasn't out to ruin his life.

"I left before," he countered. "Besides, we could do what the Denalis do and keep in touch every now and then."

"But-"

Edward kissed me quickly to silence me. "We can discuss this later. Just promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise," I mumbled.

"Thank you," he sighed as he pulled me closer.

I lend my head against his shoulder and watched the clouds roll by as they went about their business. I sighed, not wanting this peaceful and perfect moment to end. I wasn't eager to see what awaited us at Edward's -our- home.

**A/N: I just wanted to quickly inform you all that I planned out the rest of the chapters for this story. From what I have planned, there will be ten more chapters and an epilogue before this story is done. I also wanted to put this here -and I will also put it at the end of the epilogue if I remember- that I will not be making a sequel for this story. I have literally two-hundred other fanfiction ideas I want to work on writing. I plan on ending this story on a nice note. I hope you all have a great day/night. Happy reading. ~JerinAnn**


	11. Purgatory

**Switching Covens: Chapter 11**

**Purgatory: Bella's POV:**

After a few hours of sitting in the meadow with my true love, we walked back to his house. We decided to take our time on returning home because we wanted to spend as much time alone together as we possibly could. Fine, we mainly didn't want to deal with Rosalie.

As we walked, we talked about what was to come in our near future. Our first day of school would start tomorrow, and Edward informed me that Esme already got me the supplies I would need for the classes. I voiced my worried aloud to Edward.

"Will it be… hard to be around…" I trailed off.

Edward's expression darkened. "It will be… difficult at first, but after a while it will get easier. Don't forget: I'll be with you the entire time."

I beamed at him. "I guess we're going to be the luckiest high school couple in the history of Forks."

He laughed. "And probably the world, love."

We reached his house, and he opened the door for me. I silently creeped up to his room. I didn't want Edward's sister to know I was back for her to verbally assault me again. Part of me said that she would become less hostile towards me in time, but another part knew that no matter what I did, I would never be good enough for her brother or her family. I would need to do something drastically great for her to even accept me as her brother's girlfriend.

I plopped down on Edward's couch with a sigh and let my head fall back. I could feel Edward sit down next to me which made me shift my position so I was cuddled into his side. I rested my cheek on his shoulder. "So," I began, feeling the need for small talk, "what did Esme get me for school?"

Edward chuckled quietly and reached over the side of the couch to bring up a black backpack. "The basics," he said as a smile grew more prominent on his face.

I opened the pack to find a couple small binders -all different colors- notebooks, a pencil case, some folders, and more. I stared at it with my mouth hanging open in astonishment. "I need all this for school?"

Edward laughed at me outrightly. "A lot has changed since you went to school, Bella."

"Clearly," I muttered. I missed the simplicity of society. The limited technology made life easier. We used to read or spend time with our loved ones, but now, people would rather play with their gadgets than talk with their family.

I curled myself closer into Edward. "I miss our time," I whispered. "I half-wish that none of this had happened. I would have been content to die on the street that night so I could be with our family."  
>I felt Edward stiffen. He turned to me with an angry expression dominating his face. "You think I wanted this?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "You think I asked for this… existence?"<p>

"No, but… I guess the idea of forever is unpleasant to me. I was content with the idea that I would die someday, but now it doesn't seem like it's worth it.

"The majority of our kind sees immortality as a gift, but the truth is that it's a curse. You can't build a family, grow old, or even enjoy the presence of society. You're just there. You just exist to watch all the mortals take the gift and waste it; they take it all for granted." I looked intently at Edward. "You won't believe what I would give to be free of this curse. I would take the easy way, but I'm afraid to see what comes after this half-life."

Edward stared at me for a long moment, unable to connect his mind and his mouth. When he finally found his tongue, he began to berate me. "Bella, how could you say that. Sure, I hate this life, but I don't wish to die. We were dealt these cards; let's learn how to work around them. You said you wanted a family? You have one with Esme, Carlisle… me. That's a start, right love?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes, but it doesn't change anything. Besides, I'm not suicidal anymore."

Edward chuckled with relief. "Thank God for that."

I laid my head back on his shoulder. "Thanks."

He kissed the top of my head. "Anytime, anything."

I groaned softly as I pulled a brush through my hair. I was going to my first day of high school at Forks High, and I didn't even have the excuse of calling in sick since I'm a vampire. I would be stuck going through freshman classes, relearning the information I already knew. The only thing that would make going through this bearable was the fact that I had Edward in all my classes.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked back as Edward put his chin on my shoulder. "Are you about ready, love?"

"Yes." I put my brush down and grabbed my backpack all in the same second. I was out of his bedroom door before I turned around. "Are you ready yet? You're going to make us late."

I quickly ran out of the house, laughing like a crazy woman. I ran all the way into the back seat of Edward's Volvo before I heard Edward chuckle. Edward appeared right next to me in a blink of an eye as Jasper and Alice took the front seats.

Rosalie and Emmett decided they were going to take Emmett's jeep instead of riding with the rest of us. They claimed it was because there wouldn't be enough room for all of us, but I knew it was because Rosalie couldn't stand to be in the same car as me.

I felt Edward grab my hand and rub circles on it. I laid my head on his shoulder. We didn't talk; we just listened to Alice talk the whole ride, a trip that only lasted five minutes.

Edward and I ditched his siblings quickly and walked to our first class, English. School wasn't scheduled to start for ten minutes, so we decided to spend some time together outside of the room. We talked about nothing in particular, just about which band was better and if Romeo was the densest person in the literary word.

Edward looked down at his watch and informed me that there was two minutes before first bell. I guess time flies when your boyfriend insults your taste of literature and you start arguing heatedly… with a few insults about his mind.

"Let's pick our seats before they're all taken," I suggested. "Then you can start to figure out a way to calm your ticked off girlfriend who's about to pull your head off your shoulders."

Edward nodded. "Your wish, my command," he said before he turned to lead me inside.

I rolled my eyes. "Your corniness won't save you this time, Edward Cullen," I called after him as I shook my head slowly.

I saw Edward select a seat in the back corner, so I took the seat beside him. I leaned back slightly in my chair as I waited for the bell to ring. I wanted this long day to be over with.

When the bell finally rang, and all the students took their seats, the teacher finally walked in. He greeted us with good mornings and hopes that we enjoyed our summer. He told us to mingle while he finished gathering the materials we needed to start class. I was prepared to continue my argument with Edward, but a boy with spiky golden hair leaned across the aisle.

"Hi," he said as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Newton, Mike Newton. Who are you?"

"Bella Platt…" I said tentatively without shaking his hand. It felt rude to do so, so I gave him a small smile.

"Platt…" he mumbled. "I haven't heard that name around here before."

"That's because no one here has the same last name as her," Edward interrupted without a smile on his face.

Mike quickly backed away from Edward. "And you are…"

"Edward Cullen." Edward continued to stare daggers into him. "My dad's the new doctor here."

"Ah," was Mike's genius reply. He turned back to me. "So you like here alone?"

I stared at him for a second too long. The intense look in his eyes unnerved me. "Um, no. I live with Edward. See, Esme Cullen is my aunt…"

"So you two are cousins?" He gestured between Edward and I.

"No…" I said slowly. "Edward's adopted… and we're, um," I looked at Edward for help, "more than best friends, I guess you could say."

"Oh, that's-" Mr. Berty- our English teacher- decided to start our lecture. I let loose a sigh of relief to which Edward, of course, chuckled.

Mr. Berty decided to not start the lesson today, but to instead explain the expectations of his class and the material we would cover. I perked up with he told us we would be studying _Romeo and Juliet_. I shot a smug look at Edward before turning my attention back to Mr. Berty. Edward was still grumbling about the injustice of the world when class ended. I decided to console him to get him to shut up.

"Look on the bright side," I muttered to him. "You don't actually have to read it. You already have it memorized."

Edward froze for a moment before groaning. "Why didn't I realize that before?"

I let out petals of laughter that turned quite a few heads. "Don't tell me that you reread the same book over and over."

Edward scowled at everything besides me. He didn't say a word which caused me to laugh harder. My Edward was one of the smartest people I knew, but he apparently lacked some in a few areas.

My laughter shrank into small giggles that would come from my mouth without my permission every now and then. We quickly took our seats in our next class: American History. I sighed as I settled back in my chair. My good mood vanished fairly quickly as I had to sit through his long lecture and take notes. He assigned us books and was probably the only teacher in the country that would assign us homework on the first day of school.

The rest of the day went smoothly for the most part. After history class, we had physical education. All we really did was pick out our uniforms and lockers in the changing room. After gym came lunch, which was somewhat uneventful. Our table constantly had random students arrive to flirt with us before one of the Cullens scared them off. This kid named Roger started hitting on Rosalie before Emmett silently threatened him. The murderous expression caused him to leave in a hurry. I guess he told his friends because the new target of their attention became me.

I could see Edward fuming, but he wasn't as terrifying as Emmett, so the boys didn't notice at first. When they did, they smiled at me and walked away looking satisfied with themselves.

I guess my years of feeding on humans caused God to punish me, because it seemed like every girl in the school came over to "impress" Edward. They dropped things while trying to have small talk with him and bent over to pick it up, showing as much cleavage as humanly possible. I never wanted the deaths of a group of human teenagers as much as I wanted theirs. I suspect Jasper alerted Edward to my change in mood because he turned his back entirely to them and asked what I wanted to do tonight. I had never been so grateful in my entire existence as I was then to hear the obnoxious bell signalling the end of lunch.

I basically dragged Edward to the Physics room in my hurry to be away from those… _girls_. Edward snickered until I stomped on his foot. He continued to laugh, but under his breath this time. We sat down in the middle of the room as to not attract too much unwanted attention. A couple of guys came into the room laughing and pushing each other like idiots. They saw me and started whispering and laughing at nothing. The smile that was previously plastered to my love's face abruptly vanished.  
>"Look at the hotty."<p>

"Look at the rack on her," another one said. I heard Edward growl lowly. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was glaring murderously at them. If looks could kill…

"I bet she's amazing in bed." I crinkled my nose in disgust.

One of the boys walked over and sat in the seat next to me. "Hey sexy."

I kept my eyes locked to the front of the room. I heard one of the boys snicker.

The teacher decided to skip introductions and jump straight into the lesson. I decided to keep my focus on taking notes, but towards the end of the lecture, the boy next to me ran his hand up my leg. I jumped and moved away from him and toward Edward. Edward was starting to growl again, but louder this time. "Keep your hands off me," I hissed.

He chuckled and continued to move his hand up my leg. Edward's hand shot out, grabbing his hand and squeezing it at a little more than human strength.

"I thought she said to keep your hands off her," he said in a menacing voice.

The boy's lips went white with pain as he pulled his hand back. He rubbed feeling back into them. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath.

I turned to Edward as the bell rang. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Any time," he said in an even tone as he picked up our books.

Our last two classes went by quickly after that incident. Algebra was boring, of course, and Spanish was entertaining with Edward speaking the language more fluently than the teacher. Both the teacher and the students' mouths fell open whereas Emmett and I were silently laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the bell that signaled our release from purgatory for the day rang. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of class.

"Aren't we supposed to keep a low profile?" I asked.

"Yes…" he answered, clearly not understanding the meaning behind my words.

"Then shouldn't we not hint at our relationship?"

He laughed. "Trust me. The school will soon find out the relationships between my siblings, who -as much as they are aware- have been raised together as kids. Our situation is far less scandalous."  
>I laughed as well. "I guess you're right." I quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Today was the start of a really long year."<p>

Edward smiled. "Yes, but it will be bearable together."

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who love the short-and-sweet chapters, but this story wanted this chapter to be abnormally long, I guess. I don't know how long the chapters will be in the future, but tell me which way you all prefer the chapters to be in this story, less than 1000 words or more than 1000 words. I hope you all have a great week.**

**~JerinAnn**


	12. Trouble

**Switching Covens: Chapter 12**

**Trouble: Bella's POV**

It had been a few months since our first day of high school at Forks. Everyone would think it would get easier as time went one, but they would be wrong.

The student body was still infatuated with Edward and I, and they continually decided to flirt with us. I hated it, and I knew Edward did as well. The boy who had hit on me during Physics kept trying to make advances on me, but Edward told me he was waiting until Edward left me alone to take the final step to becoming a psychopath. I felt like slamming my head against the school, but I knew I would only hurt the building.

I felt like confronting him or, at the very least, informing the principal about him, but I didn't want to attract attention to my new family. What made everything worse was that his name was James. I could see the similarities between them.

My fear of those similarities kept me by Edward's side constantly and also kept me from doing the right thing, the smart thing. Fear was irrational, and it manipulated people into doing the wrong thing.

I could tell James -the human psychopath- was getting frustrated by the lack of opportunities I presented. Edward often begged me to let him rid the world of one more monster, but there was enough blood on his hands. Though they weren't innocent, I didn't need more lives to pile up at his feet. If anyone had to do that unfortunate task, it would be me.

I dreaded that hour where I had to deal with an obnoxious, human boy. He kept making advances even when the teacher allowed us to change seats. Edward and I quickly grabbed the front corner seats, but James just sat directly behind us.

One day, Edward and I were walking toward his car when I remembered I left a textbook in my locker. I swore under my breath because it was unlike me to forget things like that. Edward offered to go with me to retrieve it, but I declined; it wasn't far, and someone needed to tell his siblings why we were going to be late leaving the school. Thinking back on it, I wish I brought Edward with me. It would have saved us a lot of trouble.

As I was closing my locker, I felt warm hands touch my waist. I spun around at a fast human pace. "Don't touch me!"I hissed at the horrible human I was facing, James.

"Aw, come on baby. Don't be like that. You know you want it,"he slurred and moved closer to me.

My thirst flared as this stupid human advanced on me. It had been a long time since I fed on humans. I knew I was going to lose control of my instincts if I let him come closer, which I didn't want in the first place. Damn him if he was going to convert me back to my old ways.

I did the acceptable thing, the human thing, in the situation I was thrown into. I pulled my leg slightly backward and jammed my knee into his soft spot. His lips turned white and he dropped to the ground gasping in pain.

I darted around him and headed to the place I should have gone when everything was just starting out: the principal's office.

I arrived and stood outside the door gasping for air like a human would have and filled my eyes with panic. Here goes nothing.

I quickly knocked on the door. "Come in,"Mr. Greene called out.

I opened the door quickly and stumbled into the room. Mr. Greene was out of his seat in an instant. "What's wrong, Miss Platt.:

I stood there gasping and dry sobbing for a moment before I answered. "I was just getting a book that I forgot in my locker when-"I broke down crying and Mr. Greene lead me to the chair in front of his desk. I sat before I continued. "When he came up behind me and tried to…" I trailed off, sobbing into my hands.

"Who did what, Miss Platt?"he questioned in an even but dark voice.

"James. He tried to…you know,"I said hiding my face while I took deep breaths. This was one of those times I wished I could produce tears.

"James who?"

"I don't know his last name, but he's in my fourth hour Physics class."

His eyes narrowed. "I think I know who you are talking about. If it's who I am thinking of, he has a record of similar…u8221 he abruptly stopped talking. "I'll take care of it. Where is he now?"

"I…kicked him…uh…there by my locker. He might still be there."I gulped. "Can you please keep this anonymous? I don't want everyone to know."

He nodded. "You may leave now, Miss Platt. I'm going to call the police, but they will be the only ones to know; no one else will, I assure you. I would advise you to talk to your par-guardians. It might be a good thing for them to be aware of the situation."

I nodded and sniffed. "Thank you,"I said as he lead me to the door.

"Anytime, Miss Platt,"he replied as he walked to the freshman hall with a cell phone already in his hands. I quickly ran to the parking lot to find Emmett and Jasper holding back a struggling and furious Edward. He was snarling so loud that Alice turned on rock music to drown it out.

I sighed and quickly slid in the back of Edward's Volvo without saying a word. I didn't want to talk about what just happened, but of course Edward never made anything easy.

"What the hell was that?"he growled.

"I thought I did okay given the situation,"I mumbled, staring out the window as Jasper and Alice took their seats. I was saying a silent prayer that Edward would just drop it, but of course he didn't.

"You let him put his hands on you!"he yelled at me.

"I didn't let him do anything!"I hissed, abruptly angry that he would accuse me of such a thing. "If it's too hard to you to understand, I'll spell it out for you. He came up behind me and tried to sexually-assault me. I incapacitated him, got him expelled, and he's now on his way to jail. What more do you want?"I demanded.

Edward was silent. That made me even more on edge. When he was silent, it meant that his anger would bottle up until it exploded…it also meant that he was planning James'torturous death.

I sighed. "Jasper, can you please pull over?"He did without a second of hesitation. I guess Edward's emotions were getting to him.

"Follow me,"I told Edward as I started to exit the car. If he didn't follow, I would leave for a couple days so the tension between us could ease. If he did comply with my request, we would talk until this issue was behind us. Luckily, he got out of the car.

Alice reached back and stopped me. "You handled the situation perfectly. Edward is just angry that this happened to you, so he's lashing out."

I nodded. "Thanks, Alice. Please tell Esme and Carlisle what happened."

"Okay."She smiled apologetically at me before Jasper drove off.

I turned without looking at Edward and ran into the forest. I could hear Edward behind me sigh and chase after me. I wanted to talk to him in private: I wanted to resolve our issues. I continued running in silence until I reached the middle of his meadow.

I sat on the ground. "I thought it would be a good idea to talk without an audience,"I explained as he took a seat next to me. "I want to know what I did wrong,"I continued softly. "I want to understand what I did to anger you."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Bella, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for making you think you did; that was wrong of me. I was just so…furious because of what that _boy_ tried to do to you."He snarled. "You have no idea how maddening it is to hear those thoughts about you."

I grabbed his hand. "I took care of it. He isn't going to bother us anymore. If anyone tries anything like that again, I give you permission to take it into your own hands."

He laughed darkly. "Believe me; they will feel my full wrath."

I kissed him on his cheek. "Ready to go home?"

He nodded and pulled me to my feet. I was shocked that the conversation went smoother and quicker than I ever thought possible. I was so relieved that I could just relax with Edward, but of course nothing in my life came easily. Emmett pulled Edward aside when we arrived home to settle a bet they made. I waved goodbye as I ascended the stair to his room. I sat on his leather couch with a book as I waited for Edward to arrive. It hadn't been five minutes when I heard a gentle rap on his door.

"Come in,"I called softly as I sat my book down. I was shocked to see Rosalie enter the room with her cold, accusing eyes.

"What the hell was that?"she asked in an icy voice.

"I beg your pardon?"I stammered.

"You let another man touch you?"she demanded.

"I didn't let anyone do anything,"I retorted heatedly.

She let out a chilling laugh. "You may have my brother fooled, but not me. I'm not dense enough to believe that, and I'm not going to sit around and watch a little whore fool around with my brother."

I sat there shocked and wounded. "I think it's time you left my shared room."

She stood up straighter. "I might have to leave this room, but you have to leave this house. You are not welcomed here."

She left the room swiftly. I started at the door and stood up. I went to the bathroom across the hall and looked in the mirror. One word continued to spin around in my head. _Whore…_ was that really how people perceived me? No…it could be true. Edward would never fall in love with someone like that…if he really loved me at all.

That thought almost brought me to my knees in grief. I couldn't think like that; the pain was too unbearable. I look at myself in the mirror and noted the venom building up in my eyes, venom that would never fall like tears. How could I last the rest of the year if I continued to think like this.

I closed my eyes and did something I haven't done since I was human. _God, if you're there, please give me strength._


	13. Promises To Keep

**Switching Covens: Chapter 13**

**Promises To Keep: Bella's POV**

The rest of the year went smoothly except for one issue: Rosalie still saw me as the devil. James was expelled from school and put into jail. Edward smiled smugly every time James' empty desk was in view. It seemed like life would get easier, but the fates were cruel. I couldn't be in the same room as Rosalie without the atmosphere of the room growing tense.

I had Edward constantly take me to his meadow to keep everyone's moods light. I couldn't shake the feeling of not belonging here. Even after almost a year, I still felt like an outsider.

But what was worse was that I felt like I was stealing Edward away from his new family with my constant need for distance away from Rosalie. I could feel her endless glares that I received from her daily building up on my shoulders. It wouldn't be long before I collapsed under the weight. It was frustrating and exhausting to think about.

I was happy that the last of the exams were done. I could now just relax and be content to lie in Edward's arms. Though the material we learned was easy, it was annoying to be obliged to all the homework assignments. I didn't know how the Cullens handled it.

When we arrived home after the last exam, Edward guiding me to his piano. It was like a routine of ours: every day we got home from school we would go to his piano so he could play for me. I was content to lay my head on Edward's shoulder as he was playing. Listening to Edward's glorious music always lightened my mood; it made me feel hopeful.

I heard the music stop abruptly so I looked up to see what happened. I found Edward glaring heatedly at the entryway where Rosalie stood.

She tilted her head to the side and she eyed me up and down critically. She snorted. "I don't know what you see in this bitch. She's not worth all the trouble."

I bit my lip and slowly got up. I know she was just trying to hurt me, but she was doing a damn good job. I walked through the other doorway which lead to the kitchen and back door as I heard Edward hiss "Shut it, Rose!" He called for me to come back, and for once I didn't listen to him.

Edward caught me before I reached the riverbank. "Bella, it's okay. Rosalie just wants to take her anger out on someone, and she sees you as an easy target given that you are the newest in the family."

I shook my head. "Edward, I'm sorry; I can't do this anymore. I… I need to leave. I said I would stay since it seemed like it could only get better, but it got worse. I need to go for my sanity's sake."

He nodded. "I'm coming with you." He continued when I opened my mouth to argue. "I promised I would leave with you if you wanted to leave, and you promised you would never leave me. We are both keeping our word. Besides, you're my mate: I go wherever you go."

I lunged at him and wrapped him in a hug. "I love you."

He laughed and held me tighter. "I love you more."

* * *

><p>"Can everyone come down here," Edward called out as we entered the living room.<p>

"I have an announcement to make," I added after I heard the Cullens slowly coming downstairs, well slow for a vampire.

When everyone finally made it downstairs, they were sitting together except for Edward and me. Rosalie was glaring at me and Jasper's eyes were wide as he took in all of our emotions.

I cleared my throat. I might as well get it over with. "So I would like to thank you all for being kind to me and letting me stay here," -all except one- "but I want, need, to leave."

"What?" Alice and Esme exclaimed.

"Good riddance," Rosalie mumbled with a smug smile dominating her face.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

Edward looked at her evenly. "So you're glad to see her go?"

"Yes."

"Her and everything belonging to her?"

She glared at him. "I said 'yes.' I will be glad to see everything belonging to her go."

He nodded and addressed everyone in the room. "Then I guess this is a goodbye for me as well."

"Edward," Esme gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't mean you."

"You said you would be glad to see everything belonging to her leave. I'm her mate. I go wherever she goes."

Alice ran up to us and threw her arms around the both of us. "I'll miss you."

We finished exchanging goodbyes with everyone except Rosalie. She stared at me with cold, hard eyes. What I have done wouldn't be forgiven: I split her family. I took away her brother. That in itself was the greatest sin in her mind.

"Are you ready?" I asked him softly as we walked to the door.

"I'm ready to follow you anywhere," he murmured as he took my hand.

I sighed and ran. I feared that I made the wrong decision, made an unfixable mistake. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking like that. I was starting a new life, a life with Edward. I smiled slightly. That in itself was worth whatever consequences my choices brought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm hoping you are all enjoying the story so far. If you are hating Rosalie right now… I'm sorry. I decided I wanted to make her the main antagonist a while ago, and I'm trying to keep up with that. I have everything planned out and there are seven chapters and an epilogue left.. I hope you all have a great day. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	14. An Old Acquaintance

**Switching Covens: Chapter 14**

**An Old Acquaintance: Bella's POV**

I settled down in the crook formed by two branches in an oak tree. I was waiting for Edward to finish hunting. It was nice being in the wilderness not worrying about our appearances. It was also nice being in the forest with Edward on our way to Europe. Edward remembered my deep desire to travel the world, so he suggested we make the most of our time. Edward wanted us to start with European countries and then work our way from there.

Edward hinted that he wanted to stop for a quick hunt when we arrived in Michigan. The state park had quite a number of deer in it. They weren't my favorite prey, but it was better than going thirsty.

I heard a soft rustle to my left. My body automatically stiffened and my head snapped in the direction of the sound. I softly but swiftly lept from my spot in the tree and followed the noise.

I caught up to the source in less than a minute. I was face to face with a dark haired vampire that appeared to be transformed around the age of forty. My stomach jumped into my throat as I said his name. "Laurent."

"Nice to see you again, Bella."

"How have you been?" I asked, unable to think clearly. What was I supposed to sa? I haven't seen him since my conflict with James and Victoria.

"Better than before. It wouldn't have been long before they turned on us. The only reason it didn't happen sooner was because with us the numbers were in their favor."

"Yeah, I figured that as well. Besides, I like this existence a lot more." I smiled thinking of how choosing this life over my past one lead me to my beloved.

He looked confused for a moment before he noticed my eyes. "You're… feeding on animals?"

I nodded. "It helps you keep your priorities straight."

Before he could comment, Edward was at my side. His stance was tense; his eyes taking in every minute detail. I guess he ranked Laurent as a threat because of James.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Edward."

He kept his eyes on Laurent. I sighed and shot him an apologetic look. Laurent just chuckled slightly as he ran a hand down the back of his neck. "I guess I understand your mate's discomfort based on the crowd we ran with. I am curious about the life you're living now… I might have to try it."

I looked at Edward's face and then decided I would try to keep one of my promises. "You know, there is a coven up in Alaska if you want to try it out. Tell them I sent you their way."

He looked thoughtful. "I will. Well, it was nice to see you again, Bella," he looked at Edward, "and, uh, Bella's mate. I must be going now. I'm sure we will meet again." With that being said, he took off running due north.

When I was sure he was gone, I allowed myself to burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Edward asked frustrated. I smiled knowing that his inability to read my mind was what frustrated him.

"He kept referring to you as 'Bella's mate,' and while I love the fact that you are, I find it hilarious that he is not bothering to commit your name to memory even though he has photographic memory."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on, my silly love. Let's continue on our journey." He winked at me, a smile playing at his lips. "Where do you want to go first?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Surprise me, but, no matter what, do not take me to Italy."

He nodded. "Good idea."

We took off running again. I was excited to see what was in store for us. I wasn't sure when I had been so at ease. I felt respected, loved, but -most of all- wanted. I never wanted to go back to how I felt merely weeks ago. I was free, and I was loving it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to apologize for not writing a long chapter, but the story is coming to a close soon. I'm excited to write the ending, so I'm struggling to tell myself to slow down and stay in the present. I want to thank everyone for sticking through everything and reading my stories. I hope you all have a great evening. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	15. A Warning

**Switching Covens: Chapter 15**

**A Warning: Bella's POV**

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming: I was beyond frustrated. Edward and I had been roaming the world as nomads for about a year. That I was content with, but not being able to speak the language of the country we were in made me want to rip my hair out. The only two things keeping me sane were the different cultures I was experiencing and that I had my own personal translator with me at all times.

We'd been to many countries in Europe including England, France, and Romania. We were currently in South America. I was surprised by everything I saw, but I was content to just absorb the knowledge I was gaining from both the land and my Edward.

We made a couple visits to Carlisle and the others. They were welcoming for the most part -Esme and Alice would engulf us in hugs, Carlisle would clasp Edward on the shoulder and then hug me, Emmett would mock punch Edward on the shoulder and ruffle my hair, Jasper would simply nod at us, and Rosalie would glare at me. We would exchange stories and make jokes. Edward seemed content to talk with them, but he would suddenly gare at Rosalie and tell them it was best that we go. I could tell it hurt him to leave them, his family. It hurt me too because, though I enjoyed most of their company, his pain was my pain. I was tempted to ask if we could stay, but Rosalie's glare would shut up the rational part of my brain.

We were currently in Chile, and I was still awed by my mates endless knowledge of different dialects. I know he had about a hundred years to learn it, but still. Who would spend a century learning different languages and earn a few medical degrees along the way.

I was sitting on a bench with Edward enjoying the stars. It was a little past midnight, but the city was still filled with life. We were having a debate about where we should go next when I heard my name being called. My head snapped up to see my old friend Josh striding towards us. A smile broke across my face, and I ran to him at a human pace. I threw my arms around him in a brother-sister hug.

"Josh, it's so nice to see you. I haven't seen you in decades."

He laughed. "Yeah, but that was probably a good thing considering who's in your coven."

"Was. It sort of… dispatched." I looked over at Edward who was staring at us, trying to read the situation. His eyes were hard. "I would like to introduce you to my mate." I said as I lead him to Edward. "This is the love of my life. Edward, this is a close friend of mine-"

"Josh," he said as he extended his hand to Edward.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said as he took his hand a little harder than necessary.

"So Bella finally found a mate…" Josh spoke in a slow voice. He stared at Edward. "I hope you're worthy of her."

"You and me both," I thought I heard Edward mumble.

"Good answer." Josh smiled at Edward. Edward looked stunned. "See, if you said you were worthy, I would have had to tear you into pieces because no one's worthy of her."

I covered my eyes with my hand. Well, this didn't go as planned. "So what has you down here? You usually prefer to stay up north," I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want them interrogating each other.

He frowned. "I was actually looking for you."

Edward stiffened, an angry and panicked expression dominating his beautiful face. He stared at him and shook his head, hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" I asked uneasily, my eyes never moving from Edward's form. What would have Edward reacting like this. I couldn't think of a single reason.

"You're aunt and uncle are looking for you," Josh whispered.

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "They're supposed to be dead."  
>"They obviously aren't. They are vampires and they've been hunting you." He looked at me mournfully. "They've been asking others if they've seen you."<p>

"Why would they want me?" I demanded. I thought they were gone for good along with the nightmares they brought. They were put into prison for a few years. They didn't know that Elizabeth decided to keep me and make me part of the family. Why would they want me after all this time? They probably thought I died long ago. Why look for me now? What did they want from me?

Josh looked at me like he was trying to memorize my face. "They came to me… they wanted to know if I knew you. I said no, of course, but they asked me to contact them if I saw you. They said you… you ruined their perfect lives."

"And?" I question, a knot rising in my throat. I knew the answer; it was obvious now.

"They want you dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank for reading this chapter. Only five chapters and an epilogue to go. I'm going to be sad to see this story reach its end, but I'm also excited to be able to focus on other projects. Once I get all these chapters written, I will be updating this story faster. I hope you all have an awesome day. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	16. Forgiveness

**Switching Covens: Chapter 16**

**Forgiveness: Bella's POV**

I froze in horror for about three seconds before I went on autopilot. "Josh, listen to me. Go to Alaska. There's a small village called Denali. There's a clan there. They hunt animals -yeah, I do as well- and they may be able to help you. I know you miss your humanity and this lifestyle is the closest you will get to having it. Warn them of the situation, but keep them there. We don't need them involved with this. Tell them Bella sent you. You'll be safe there. If my aunt and uncle found out you lied… you'd be on their hit list as well. I'll send you a message if this issue gets resolved."

He looked at me with concern. "What about you? I won't leave you alone to face them."

I smiled slightly. "I won't be alone. It's going to be okay. Just protect yourself. I don't want you hurt because of me."

He nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. "Be safe, Bella. I want to have another pleasant conversation with you later."

I laughed. "I promise I'll come talk after this is taken care of." I lightly pushed him away. "Goodbye."

"See you soon, Bella." He looked at Edward. "You keep her safe, okay?" Edward simply nodded, and Josh quickly disappeared.

I turned to Edward and pulled him off the bench he was frozen on. "Come on, Edward."

"Where are we going, love?" He questioned in a tight voice. He was clearly as trouble by the news as I was.

"We are going to see if your family still loves us." I smiled sadly at him as we ran. "I hate to bring this upon them, but I have more than my own life to worry about." I looked at Edward pointedly. His life meant everything to me. "Safety in numbers, right?"

Edward sighed. "I thought this was all behind us," he mumbled sadly. "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about them harming you anymore. I was constantly worrying about you when we were human… I was afraid they would show up one day and you would be gone." He bared his teeth. "They won't ever harm you; I won't let them near you. They won't even be in the same state as you. You don't deserve any of this."

"You don't either," I muttered too quietly for him to hear. "It will be okay. I'll make sure of it. I thought I lost you before… I'm never going to go through that pain again. We won't be apart; we will keep each other safe," I reassured him, silently vowing never to let anything harm him.

It took about a day of continuous running until we reached the Cullen house. We maintained a small conversation on the way, but nothing of great importance. Edward wanted to know what I was planning to do. I gave him the honest answer: I didn't know.

We ran up to the steps and knocked. Carlisle opened the door in the next second and smiled at us in welcome until he noticed our slightly panicked expressions. "Edward, Bella, what happened?"

We called the family together and explained everything. We told them that my aunt and uncle were vampires and were seeking my demise. We told them of the danger we were both in. We told them we suspected that they would want to harm Edward before they killed me to make me feel pain and loss. We told them of the help we were desperate for.

"Why should we help you?" Rosalie demanded furiously. "After you two abandoned us, you're here asking for our help. You're asking for us to put ourselves in harms way for you?"

I answered before Edward could retaliate with the insults I could see burning in his eyes: they would get us no where. "We don't deserve it after everything that's happened," I agreed, "but I do ask this of you all. Not for me -I would never deserve that- but for Edward. He's your brother, your family. Everything he did was because of me. I take full responsibility. But, please, save him from this. Please," I begged.

Rosalie's mouth formed a tight line, but she didn't speak. Carlisle, on the other hand, walked to us and placed his hands on our shoulders. "We help our family. You may stay, of course. This house is always open for you both, and we will give you sanctuary."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Bella. We will protect you both," Esme said fiercely. My throat closed as I thought of sweet Esme fighting for me. The thought made me sick.

"Hmph." Rosalie sank back into Emmett. She clearly wasn't thrilled that the family wanted to save us, save me.

Esme ignored her. "Edward, your room is the same as you left it. You two can go there and clean up. Relax if you wish." She smiled at us warmly, happy to have her family together again.

Edward grinned. "Thanks, Mom." He grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs to change. I didn't realize how much I missed being in a home. It made me sad to think about how I forced Edward to leave this place.

Edward and I relaxed on his leather sofa, basking in the familiarity of his room. I could tell he was pleased to be back. After a few hours though, Edward kissed my head and told me he had to go talk to Carlisle. I smiled and nodded as he left. I got up and ran my hand along the shelves that help his CDs, tracing the edges with my fingers. His absence gave me the chance to think clearly.

They were all in danger because of me. Edward and I didn't deserve their kindness, yet they gave it to us wholeheartedly. I couldn't bear the thought of them in danger: strong Emmett, hyper Alice, sweet Esme -and yes, even the thought of Rosalie in danger made me shutter. They were in danger because of my presence.

I pulled my shield back into myself -the one that blocked Alice and Jasper's talents. I needed to protect this family, protect my Edward. I silently crept down the stairs and ran out the back door. I'd do anything for them. If leaving kept them all safe, then so be it.

If dying kept them all safe, the so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the many reviews. I would like to respond to Guest review Sarah here because I can't otherwise. Thank you for the constructive criticism. Rosalie's dislike for Bella **_**will**_** be explained in time. I'm working it into the story in a certain way. It is explained why, in later chapters, the aunt and uncle want her dead. I didn't put how they were changed in the chapters, but basically, it was similar to how many vampires were changed. A vampire decided to change the aunt based on power (it's obvious to many that she's strong). The aunt came back after a few years to change the uncle (like what happened with Benjamin and Tia). I personally like how the story is going, and I don't want to change the plot. I already have all the chapters written except the epilogue. I love the ending of the story and I feel like everything that's happening right now is needed for that ending to be the same. I hope you like where I take the rest of the story. I hope you have a great day Sarah. :)**

**This was my favorite chapter so far. Please let me know what you think of this. I would appreciate it. I hope Rosalie didn't frustrate many of you. Have a great evening everyone. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	17. Confronting Past

**Switching Covens: Chapter 17**

**Confronting Past: Bella's POV**

I ran and ran. I needed to protect them. I was just a girl, an expendable girl. If one person was to die to save seven others, wasn't that the best choice, the best option?

There was pain coming, that much I knew. They wouldn't simply kill me; no, they were too cruel to do that. I made a promise to not scream or beg - I did enough of that as a human - so I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. That promise would be easier said than done.

I figured that my aunt and uncle would be in Chicago. They were angry that I ruined their lives, and they were forced to leave Chicago because everyone knew what they did. Since everyone with that knowledge was dead, they would have made their old house their base.

I was terrified; to say I wasn't would be a lie. I swore to never enter that house again under any circumstance. That place was full of haunted memories that were sure to tear me apart. Human memories fade, but those have stayed with me whereas the happy ones have gone. I wished to forget, but the pain kept them alive while I slowly died.

By the time I reached their house, I was shaking from my head to my toes. I wasn't positive that they were there, but it was as good a place as any to start. The fact that I could smell vampires was an indicator that I was on the right track.

The door was unlocked. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I guess it was pretty foolish to think a vampire would be afraid of an intruder. I walked inside and was immediately hit by a memory.

* * *

><p>Aunt Tasha had me by the hair and threw me onto the floor. Uncle John sat back with a newspaper in his hands, unaffected by the situation as usual.<p>

"Listen here you little brat," Aunt Tasha hissed at me. "You need to start earning your way around here. We were too kind to take you from your parents. If it wasn't for us, you would be on the street right now having to make a living as a whore. I'm sure many men would pay a lot for an eleven-year old as a plaything for a night." She smiled sickly at me, as if entertained by the thought. "So you have to do things for us since we saved you from that life."

I rubbed my head as I looked at her, tears filling my eyes. "Like what?" I whispered.

She walked to me, grabbed me by the throat, and pinned me to the wall. "You have to cook for us, clean for us, and do whatever the hell we tell you to. If you don't-" She tightened her hand on my throat as a sadistic smile spread across her face. She left her threat hanging as she dropped me to the floor gasping for air.

* * *

><p>I walked through the living area, my eyes darting everywhere, taking in as much detail as possible. The memories were foggy, as were all human memories, but the pain and panic were still clear even after a century.<p>

I could hear no movement in the house, though that meant little. Vampires could move silently if they wanted to. My senses were on high alert as I walked through the house, but none of them alerted me to the presence behind me until it was too late.

I turned around as I caught the scent of someone by the door behind me, but, before I was fully around, I was backhanded into the wall.

I looked up and flipped my hair out of my face. "Hello, Tasha," I growled.

She glared at me with her crimson eyes. "Weren't you taught better? You're supposed to respect _family_," she hissed with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

I laughed without humor in my voice. "My family isn't here right now. I just see the bitch who ruined my childhood." A snarl erupted from upstairs and all of a sudden Tasha's mate was there. "I see you're still with John." I shook my head sadly. "I thought you would have done better when you received immortality - have someone with a brain I mean - but I guess no one else could stand to be near you, Tasha."

John ran forward and tried to kick my stomach, but I grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. I might have been an okay fighter who lost half the fights I've fought, but John was terrible. I had him by the throat in seconds and was about to pop his head off when Tasha ran up and pinned me to the wall face first, my hands trapped behind my back. Tasha was the fighter in this coven.

"Well it seems that some things never change," she hissed in my ear. "You, my unfortunate niece, were weak back then as well as now."

"Not as weak as you would think," I informed her in a strained voice. I did the last thing she expected of me: I threw my head back into her nose. In her shock, she loosened her hold on me enough for me to break free and kick her kneecap. She fell to the ground as I grabbed her throat and pinned _her_ to the wall. …

I forgot John was behind me.

I ended up getting pinned to the ground. He sat on my stomach growling at me with his teeth bared. I snarled as Tasha stood back up and wandered over to us. The last thing I expected was John to bite me, but he leant down and sunk his teeth into my neck, ripping a piece out.

I could barely restrain my scream of agony. It took everything I had to hold onto my coherent thoughts. _Remember your promise. Don't give them the satisfaction._

Tasha grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "Hmm. You aren't as weak as you were… but you're not strong." She chuckled. "Oh no, you will always be a few steps behind us."

I snapped my teeth at her hand, but she merely pulled it away faster than I could bite down. Johns hands held me tighter to the ground. If I was human, I would be choking from the pressure.

Tasha laughed. "My, don't you have a temper." She leant her face closer to mine and whispered "I guess we'll have to fix that."

Tasha was cruel, I always knew that, but I never imagined how savage she really was. John held me in place as she circled me, looking at me like I was her clay. I started to struggle.

"Isabella," she purred, "I remember you saying your family's not here _right now_. So you found yourself a new family? Won't you tell me about this family?"

"Go to hell!" I yelled at her.

She smiled widely at me as I blanched. _Stupid, stupid!_ I shouted at myself. I gave her the opening she was looking for.

She knelt by me and bit into my shoulder and ripped her face away with a piece of me. The pain was excruciating. I held in my scream, but the fire of the venom was burning in the spot she bit. It might not have been as bad as the transformation - no where near that bad - but the fire burnt so bad that I wanted to cry.

"Now dear," she said in a chastening voice, "it would be easier if you just tell me what I want to know."

I bit my lip and shook my head. She proceeded to rip my pointer finger off. She held it in front of my face as I broke my promise and screamed. "Tell me, or I will take you apart piece by piece."

"Alright!" I cried out. "They're the Cullens."

She smiled at me and patted my cheek like a psychotic mother. "That's a good girl," she cooned. "Tell me more, dear," she commanded as she reattached my finger.

"They live in the Pacific Northwest. They hunt animals instead of people and interact with humans as if they are ones. I left them with my mate after a dispute between me and another female erupted a little more than a year ago. I left all of them when I found out you were looking for me."

"What's your mates name?" Tasha questioned. When I hesitated, she bent my healing finger backwards as John closed his hands around my throat again. "His name," she insisted.

I cried out in pain as I tried to choke out an answer. John loosened his grip on my throat a little so I could answer. "Edward!" I screamed. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

Tasha hissed. "Elizabeth's son?" She glared at nothing in particular when I nodded. "I'll deal with him after I'm through with you. It was ultimately her fault…" she laughed. "I guess killing him would be like killing her. She loved him more than her own life."

She knocked John off me and took his place, my throat in her hands as well as my life. "Now you know you will die without ever seeing him again. You'll die with the knowledge that he's close behind you. The Masen family can't save you this time; no one knows you're here."

She started to twist my head to rip it off, but she was suddenly airborne, thrown back by a tall figure with a furious expression dominating the shadow's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think it is? Edward, her vengeful mate? Esme, her loving sister? Or Emmett, her protective adoptive brother? Or is it someone else entirely?**

**I would like to know if you want me to make an outtake fanfiction of certain scenes of this from different people's perspectives. I hope you all have a great evening. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	18. Savior

**Switching Covens: Chapter 18**

**Savior: Bella's POV**

The shadow snarled as it took a protective stance in front of me. Growls kept ripping themselves from its chest and out its throat. The sounds were terrifying, but I never felt safer.

"Edward," I gasped out, "John's a terrible fighter; Tasha's the one you have to worry about."

He nodded once in acknowledgment of my advice. His eyes were fixed on Tasha, a look of pure hatred filling them. He stalked toward Tasha, ignoring John's angry snarls. As he pursued them, I worked on putting myself together: I put the chunks they ripped from my neck and shoulder in place to heal.

As I healed, I watched. Tasha and Edward were doing a dangerous dance while John looked for an opening to attack. Like I said earlier, John was an idiot; he should have been using this situation to his advantage and kill me. There was no way he would have the opportunity to when Edward finished Tasha. Instead, he threw furniture at Edward in a futile attempt to distract Edward.

"So you're the monsters who harmed my Bella," Edward hissed. "You deserved worse than you got."

Tasha snarled. "We were thrown in jail and publicly humiliated. We were forced to leave our home when we were shamed by our 'friends' That was all thanks to your pathetic parents. If you mother had stayed out of it, none of this would have happened."

"Bella would have continued to be wrongfully abused!" Edward yelled. "You would have beat her until she died."

Tasha shrugged. "That wouldn't have been my fault. If she died because of it, than she was weak. It was her own weakness that hurt her in the first place."

Edward snarled. "You won't get of as easy this time. This time I'm taking the law into my own hands as I should have done a century ago!"

Tasha hissed at him. I could tell she doubted his abilities. She believed herself to be superior; she believed herself to be a god. "How did you find us?" Tasha finally demanded. "She never told you anything."

He laughed humorlessly while he dodged her attack. "When I returned to my room and she was gone, I knew she would come here to Chicago. When I arrived, I just followed her scent."

Tasha screeched a growl, anger - pure, burning anger - filled her face. "Now!"

John lunged at me - now fully healed - but was grabbed by the neck by Edward. Edward had him on a death grip, but Tasha jumped on his back. Her hands gripped the sides of his head and was seconds from beheading him when I tackled her to the ground, tearing at her with my hands and teeth. She shrieked in agony.

That was her fatal mistake: she could torture and kill me, but when she went after Edward, the love of my life… I was fueled by my anger and hatred. I was fueled by the panic of almost seeing my love killed. It allowed me to finally destroy the monster.

Edward took care of John. Edward had him incapacitated in seconds. John was by far weaker than Tasha had been.

When they were in pieces, I fell into Edward's arms. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head. "I will always be here to protect you," he promised me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes were filled with wonder and love. "You saved me, you know, at the end. You're the strongest woman I know."

"I…" I looked down, ignoring his compliment. I needed to tell him what gave me the strenght to beat her. "I saw her on you, about to kill you. I couldn't… it was too much. I couldn't watch her take the one good thing I have and destroy it. She couldn't destroy the one thing that kept the world spinning."

He beamed at me. "The same applies to me, love. The world would be dark and meaningless without you." He grew somber and looked at the piles of limbs. "We should burn them now… along with the house."

"I couldn't agree more," I murmured, ready to burn away the memories as well as the monsters. I wanted to burn the chains of the past away and be free.

"I'll get the matches," a grim voice spoke from the doorway.

The Cullens were standing there, awed and angry expressions dominating each and every one of their beautiful faces. "Sorry we're late," Emmett continued. "Not all of us are as fast as Edward."

"How long were you there?" I asked, wondering how I never heard them approach.

"Long enough to see you save Edward," Esme said with a small smile on her face. She ran to us and threw her arms around us. "I'm so happy you're both safe." She turned to stare at me. "Don't you ever do anything like this again… without telling us first, dear."

I grinned at her. "Of course Esme."

"I hate to interrupt," Edward spoke softly. He nodded toward the twitching piles of limbs, "but we should probably save this for later. We should take care of them first before they come back."

I nodded and looked around the room. "Let's burn this dungeon down."

Each one of the Cullens ran through the house, stuffing matches in different crevices. We made sure Tasha and John were burning before we left. We ran in peace as we headed home. Well, the Cullen's home. I wasn't sure i Edward and I would be staying.

"Bella?" Rosalie called quietly.

"Yes?" I asked, nervousness and anxiety creeping into my voice. I didn't know what to expect from the beautiful immortal who hated me for reasons unknown. I really didn't want to deal with her then. I had just fought for my life as well as Edwards. I didn't want to fight with Edward's sister all in the same day.

"Would you mind talking to me for a moment?" she asked uncertainly. I was shocked to say the least; that was the first time I ever saw her second guess herself.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

She ran at an angle to the direction we were headed before. I hesitated before following her. "I'll be back soon, Edward," I promised him over my shoulder as I followed her scent deeper into Bitterroot National Forest located in Montana.

I sighed. This reminded me of a horror film where the victim follows her supposed friend into the woods only to have the friend kill her-

"Bella," Rosalie spoke quietly, pulling me from my unpleasant thoughts. She took a seat on a big boulder. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think Rose wants to talk about? Do you think she suddenly had a change in heart, or is this all just a ruse to hurt Bella more?**

**I would like to apologize to everyone who thought someone else was going to save Bella. I know Edward almost always is the one to save Bella, but I wanted to give Bella the chance to hold her own and save him for once. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a great evening everyone. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	19. Reconcile

**Switching Covens: Chapter 19**

**Reconcile: Bella's POV**

"Bella," Rose sighed, "I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I feel so wretched when I think about how I acted. I was a total bitch to you and I apologize. I understand if you don't forgive me -I know I would never be able to- but I hope you can understand how sorry I really am."

I stared at her dumbfoundedly. I couldn't believe she was apologizing to me. Part of me thought this was a trap, but one look at Rosalie's face diminished that thought in seconds. Guilt coated her face, remorse filled her eyes. She was truly sorry.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why'd you hate me? What did I ever do?"

She half sighed and half groaned. "That's the problem: you didn't do anything. The main problem was that _I_ was jealous." She said this without looking at me.

I gaped at her. "Jealous of _me_? How's that possible? You're perfect."

She smiled slightly. "The way I treated you makes it all the more obvious that I'm not perfect.

"I was mainly jealous because Edward wanted you." She quickly continued before I could respond. "I never wanted him -God no. We were always going at each other's throats- but he was the first guy I met who wasn't interested. Carlisle and Jasper were different since they already had mates, but Edward's refusal-" she shook her head "-that was a wound to my ego. Little did I know he was still in love with someone else, with you." She looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes. "That doesn't bother me anymore; it hasn't for a long time.

"I was shocked that everyone accepted you so quickly. I felt like I was the only smart one to be distrustful. You were a part of James' coven, a coven that was after Alice, and everyone was so willing to bring you into the family. It made me feel… uneasy for many reasons. I felt like Alice was replacing me with you. I felt like Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were more interested in you than me. You have to understand that I'm used to being the one in the spotlight; I live for the attention. The last straw was when _Emmett_ wouldn't shut up about you. They all adored you, and I couldn't understand why."

"Rosalie," I said quietly. "I could never replace you. I would never want to."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bella. You've been kind to me, more than I deserve. I hope you can forgive me, but even if you can't, I want you and Edward to come home."

"Of course I forgive you," I said, a smile forming on my lips. "I'd be a fool not to.

"I'll talk to Edward about staying. I know he's been missing you all. I felt so terrible for taking him away from you, but I needed to leave."

"Again, I apologize for driving you away."

I smiled. "Apology accepted. Are you ready to head home?"

She laughed. "Yeah, and I'm sure everyone's worried that I'm bitching you out."

I laughed. "Then it will be a shock to see us coming back in a civil manner."

"It will," she agreed. She ran over and hugged me. "Thank you for saving my brother."

My only response was to hug her back.

They were shocked to see us arrive smiling and laughing. We ran to our mates. Rose kissed Emmet and started talking about an upcoming wedding.

I grabbed Edward's hand and started walking at a pace slightly faster than a jogging human. I looked at his face and smiled. "Your eyes are lighter," I noted.

He laughed. "Well, I decided since we're in Montana, I might as well take advantage and get a few mountain lions."

I batted my eyelashes at him. "Did you save any for me?" I joked.

His grin turned sheepish. "I guess there might be a few left in the area…"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "How many _did_ you have?"

He beamed. "Four."

I rolled my eyes. "How you and Emmett can eat that much will remain a mystery," I muttered. "I guess I'll wait to hunt in Washington. No need to drastically decline the mountain lion population here," I sighed thinking of the deer and mule I would be hunting. Hopefully I'd find a bear or two…

"Sorry, love," Edward apologized, but I waved it off. He deserved to gorge himself, especially after what he did.

"So, can we talk about… something?" I asked uneasily. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

He picked up on my change of mood instantly. There was no need for him to have direct line into my head; he could read me without it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said quickly. "It's just something came up when I was talking to Rose…"

"What did she do?" he demanded, his voice going flat.

"She didn't do anything," I assured him. "She just asked me something, and I've been thinking about it anyway." I looked at him. "What would you say if I asked to stay with the rest of our family."

His eyes widened. "You want to stay?"

I nodded. "Rose apologized for how she treated me and begged me to consider staying. I know you miss them, and I miss having a family, a home. So, do you want to see if we can stay permanently?"

He pulled me into his arms and twirled me around in circles. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

He bent his head down and kissed me. I never wanted that moment to end.

**A/N: So Rose finally got her head out of her behind. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There's one more chapter left besides the Epilogue.**

**I'm setting up a poll for this story basically asking if you would like me to make an outtake fanfiction of certain scenes in different POV's or scenes I didn't put in the story, but had in my head. I hope you all have a great evening. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	20. Home

**Switching Covens: Chapter 20**

**Home: Bella's POV**

When we entered the Cullen house, we were met with a squeal of delight and were tackled to the ground. Two guesses as to who that was.

"I knew you would come back," Alice squealed again.

"Remind me to never bet against this fortune-telling pixie," I joked, looking at Rosalie.

Rose laughed while Alice glared at me. "Never call her the 'p' word unless you have a death wish."

I laughed uneasily. "Well, I doubt she would want to kill someone who thinks she's absolutely amazing and talented."

Alice beamed at me again and hugged me tighter. She suddenly looked at me with big bambi eyes. "Please, Bella. Please let me give you a makeover."

I rolled my eyes. "There goes the warm welcome."

Edward got up and helped me to my feet. "Well, you might as well let her." I gaped at him so he quickly explained. "I think it would be a good idea for her to dress you up since I'm taking you on a date." He winked at me.

I grumbled as Alice dragged me unwillingly to her bathroom. Rosalie followed us and automatically started to brush my hair once I sat down. "Why do I have to be subject to this?" I demanded.

Alice tsked me. "Relax, Bella. Most girls like being pampered."

"I'm not most girls," I retorted. They simply ignored me.

Alice decided to simply curl my hair and keep the makeup light. I wore light pink lipstick with a line of mascara and eyeliner. I had shimmery gray eyeshadow to finish the look. I was shocked by what Alice gave me to wear.

I had navy blue jeans and a deep blue tank top in my hands. The tank top was the color blue Edward loved to see me in. I was given a black duster to wear over it. Alice decided to deck me out with accessories by giving me a black choker with a cross hanging from it like a charm. I had a woven black belt and a deep blue headband that tied into a bow in the front. She even gave me a black stone bracelet. Alice being Alice topped the outfit off by making me wear black leather pumps. I looked amazing, but I definitely wouldn't be letting Alice treat me as a barbie often.

When Alice was satisfied, she ushered me out of her room and presented me to Edward. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I laughed once. "Amazing what Alice can do, huh?"

He was in front of me in less than a second. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. "You've always been gorgeous; I just never thought you could become more beautiful."

If I could have blushed, I would have been a deep red. "You don't look so bad yourself," I joked as I took in his appearance.

His hair was still disheveled, but that was how I always liked it. He wore a deep blue dress shirt -the same color as mine- with black jeans and black dress shoes.

He smiled my favorite crooked grin and bent to kiss me, but the little pixie shrieked. "Watch the lipstick!"

He chuckled darkly, but proceeded to kiss me under my jaw and down my collar bone. "Ready to go, love?"

I nodded. "I won't suppose you'll tell me where we are going?"

He laughed. "You supposed correctly. I know you hate surprises, but you will love this one."

I sighed softly as I grabbed his hand. I was sure I would like anything he decided to do, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. His ego was big enough so there was no need to add to it.

We took off running into the forest, and I asked the question that had been running through my head. "Edward, what are we going to do now that we are back?"

"Hmm…" he said like I pulled him out of his own thoughts. "Well, Esme's going to sign us up at Forks High again, but the school year ended a month ago. We're going to be posing as Seniors with Alice."

I snorted slightly. "Figures that after a year of traveling we are going back to being 'regular teenagers.'" I rolled my eyes. "The only thing you're going to be happy about is that now your licence says you're old enough to drive."

He smiled sheepishly so I knew he was right. He decided to change the subject. "While Alice tortured you," he winked at me, "I decided to call Tanya's family so Josh knows you're alive and safe. They're all quite happy that you're alright. Four of them decided they are indebted to you."

My eyebrows shot up. "What?" I asked bluntly.

He laughed. "It turns out that Laurent is now Irina's mate. Tanya and Josh are also interested in each other. The only single one now is Kate."

"Maybe I should give one of my other male friends a call. I think Garrett would be a wonderful match for Kate," I mused.

"And how many male friends do you have?" His voice was dark with jealousy.

I smiled slightly. I decided it would be easier to joke about it. "Well, I had to be prepared, you know. It's always been a dream of mine to become a matchmaker," I sighed hoping that it would lighten the mood.

Edward didn't disappoint. He burst out laughing. The sound was like music. "Yes, I'm sure that's what you've always dreamed of doing." He rolled his eyes.

I giggled and then gasped as we reached our destination. The meadow was always beautiful, but it now looked magical in the candlelight. I guess Edward ran out here while I was getting ready.

"Edward," I whispered. I was afraid to speak louder. "It's wonderful."

He smiled and lead me to the center of the meadow where he had laid a white lace table cloth. "I thought it would be nice to talk here at night."

"And you were right," I murmured as we sat down. I curled myself into his side and looked up at the stars. I was content to sit there in silence with my love and it seemed like he was too.

We sat there for half an hour lost in thought before Edward spoke. "Bella, there's something I want to do."

I automatically smiled at him comfortingly when I heard nervousness creep into his musical voice. "Yes?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

He took a deep breath and pulled us to our feet. Edward knelt on the ground on one knee as he produced a little black box. I felt myself freeze in shock.

Edward opened the box to show the ring I saw on Elizabeth Masen's hand a century ago. "Isabella Platt," Edward breathed, his eyes shining brighter than the stars. "I've loved you from the minute my eyes fell on you. You are the center of my world, a world that would cease to exist if you were taken from it. I promise to love you forever -every second of forever. Will you marry me?"

Edward looked at me with hopeful eyes. He was asking me to marry him. I loved him more than anything. Edward was asking me in the traditional way to bound myself to him; he was asking me in the way we were raised to.

I smiled and decided it was time. I mentally prepared myself and shifted the shield out of my mind. _Yes._

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "_Pardon?_"

I laughed. "I said yes, Edward." I knelt down in front of him. _I love you more than anything, so my answer is 'yes.'"_

He beamed and tackled me to the ground. He kissed me passionately on the way down.

When he finally pulled away, I laughed breathlessly. "I thought Alice said 'watch the lipstick,'" I teased.

He winked at me. "Alice isn't here."

He kissed me again. When he finally pulled away, his eyes sparkled. He slipped the ring on my finger before kissing each of them as well as the ring. "Forever," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was originally going to end it here, but I have one last surprise. Some of you may have noticed that I used some of Edward's original lines from his proposal, but let's face it, you can't improve perfection. [Disclaimer] I obviously don't own Twilight, so… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. If you want to see Bella's outfit from this chapter (along with the makeup), pictures will be put on my facebook page and tumblr. Have a great day everyone. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


	21. Epilogue:Forever

**Switching Covens: Epilogue**

**Forever: Bella's POV**

I sat in the pink chair in front of Alice's sink. She was brushing my hair as I tried to calm my nerves. Today was the big day, the day that would change my life: I was finally getting married.

The boys had taken Edward out last night for his bachelors party. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea because I knew Emmett. Emmett liked to do crazy things, so for all I knew they were taking him to a strip club or something. Jasper assured me that the Cullen version was a hunting trip. I calmed down immediately, but I knew I could never trust my feelings around Jasper.

I made Alice promise to keep the wedding small. She invited our cousins from Alaska to join us. I was excited to see Tanya and Josh again. We heard that they were an official couple, and I was right about Garrett; he was perfect for Kate. Now all the Denali sisters were paired up.

I was happy to hear that they were coming, and I thought that would be it. I wanted a small wedding after all. Then I heard that Alice invited the whole senior class and their parents. I was mortified.

I knew there were rumors going around Forks that Edward got me pregnant and that was why we were marrying. I thought the whole thing was ridiculous. They couldn't understand why someone at the age of eighteen who just graduated high school would want to get married. Edward's answer made me smile. Love. People married for love.

I never saw myself getting married. I wasn't really the type to get married. I always saw marriage as a thing that held you back, but after I met Edward it became more. He was my everything. Life would be meaningless without him, and now I got to claim him as mine. That was what marriage was supposed to be about.

Alice continued to brush my hair until all the knots were out and my hair laid perfectly. She pulled out some curlers just as Rosalie entered the room. She looked at me apologetically and then turned to Alice.

"The boys are back," she told Alice with a smile playing at her lips.

"Keep them out of here," Alice insisted frantically. "And keep Edward out of minds."

I sighed. "I'll do that, Alice." It wasn't as hard as it used to be to shield other people now. I just knew that Edward would be ticked when he tried to read his sisters minds.

Alice beamed at me. "Perfect." She turned to Rose. "Can you do her hair? If I don't get started on her makeup, she will be late walking down the aisle."

Rosalie nodded and hurried to help Alice. Alice explained what she wanted and molded my hair as she explained, twisting it this way and that to show what she wanted. After Rosalie understood, Alice started on my makeup. I thought it was extreme that I needed to wear any makeup, but Alice insisted that she wanted me to be perfect for Edward. I couldn't argue with that.

After Alice was done with my makeup, she hurried to help Rosalie finish her job. After they were both satisfied with their artwork which was my hair, Alice hurried out of the room to get both my dress and hers. Rosalie was already dressed in a beautiful silver gown that hugged her body perfectly. Her golden locks were braided into a crown on top of her head. My heart broke a little as I thought of how gorgeous she was. What was the point of dressing up with her in the room?

Alice came back into the room already in her gown. She was also dressed in silver, but it wasn't as elegant as Rose's. It fit Alice's personality perfectly. I smiled until I saw the dress she held in her arms.

It was long and white. It was strapless. She had a veil on top of the dress that was made out of the thinnest silk I ever saw. I was afraid that if I touched it, it would rip into a million pieces.

"Relax, Bella," Alice groaned. "You're going to muss up your hair if you keep trembling."

"Easy for you to say, Alice," I complained. "It's not like you get married more than once to the same person."

"Well," Rosalie spoke with a rueful expression on her face, "I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do, Rose," I laughed with a smile on my face.

Alice helped fit the dress over my head without messing up my hair. When the dress was on correctly, she fixed the veil into my hair. The veil was attached to a comb that held blue sapphires. My throat closed. It was my mothers.

Alice smiled at me. "Something old, something blue."

I nodded, unable to speak. The veil fell down the back of my head and ended at the bottom of my dress. Alice fixed a pearl necklace to my neck and a bracelet of white stones to my wrist. She grabbed me and turned me to face the mirror.

I didn't recognize the person in the mirror.

Alice had kept the makeup light, but I wasn't used to seeing myself like this. My hair was slightly wavy, some of my hair braided to form a semi-crown on my head. The comb was tucked under the crown of hair. The dress hugged my body perfectly, emphasizing the curves I didn't know I had. I looked beautiful. I looked like I was made to stand by Edward's side.

"Alice, you are a genius," I whispered, unable to speak louder for fear my voice would crack.

She beamed and hugged me lightly. "You're welcome. I told you you would be happy to have me plan the wedding."

I laughed. "Remind me to never bet against you."

I heard chatter coming from downstairs. The guests were starting to arrive. If I had a heartbeat, my heart would be beating a mile a minute. Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"Bella, remember, Edward is waiting for you down there."

I nodded. "Edward," I gasped. Yes, I could do this for him.

Alice looked at me critically for a moment before asking if I was going to be fine long enough for her to grab our flowers. I answered yes. She quickly left the room and returned with our bouquets before I could loose my cool. She almost gave me a heart attack when she flung a garter at me.

She looked at me evenly. "That's mine, and I want it back."

If I could blush, I would have been seven shades darker. I could hear the music start and Carlisle entered the room. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Almost," Alice said. "Can you wait outside. We will be out in six seconds."

Carlisle nodded and left the room as fast as he came. The minute he was out of sight, Alice grabbed the garter out of my hands, ducked under my dress, pulled my leg out from under me, and shoved the garter into place. I gasped in shock. She quickly grabbed my hand a pulled me out of the room. Before six seconds passed, we were in front of Carlisle.

"Count to ten and then follow me," Alice said sternly before she left the room, walking down the stairs to begin the ceremony.

I laced my arm around Carlisle as we waited. If I was human, I would have passed out from fright or I would have broken my neck walking down the stairs. Thank God I wasn't human today.

After we counted to ten, Carlisle lead me down the stairs. He smiled down at me, and I felt myself instantly relax. There was something about Carlisle where his smiles relaxed you instantly. I forgot all my troubles as I heard the crowd stand as I came into view.

The room was beautiful. There were flowers of all kinds around the room. Some were in vases, others were hanging in a canopy above the room. There were white ribbons hanging from the ceiling. The furniture had been removed from the main room in the Cullen house and replaced with white chairs wrapped in white silk. I was in awe at how beautiful it was.

But that beauty was nothing compared to the beauty radiating from the man in front of me. Edward stood there in a black tuxedo, his hair it's usual disarray. His eyes were golden and wide. He was staring at me like I was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. He was smiling like he won everything he ever dreamed of.

Carlisle's hand was the only thing keeping me from dashing down the aisle.

I was happy to finally reach Edward's side, and Carlisle took my hand and placed it in Edward's. He nodded toward him, so I could only guess that he was congratulating Edward in silence.

Edward turned us toward the minister and we continued on with the ceremony. I couldn't quite tell you what the minister said before we had to say "I do." It went by so fast in a blur that even my mind couldn't keep up with it. The minister turned to me as he finished his speech.

It was my turn to speak. "I do," I said and my voice rang out like bells. My voice was full of emotion, but held the confidence I didn't feel. When it was Edward's turn to speak, his words rang out with such passion, such conviction that I felt the tears that would never fall fill my eyes. I never felt such love as I did then.

The minister pronounced us husband and wife and invited us to seal our promise of a happy life with a kiss. We didn't need to be asked twice.

Edward grabbed my face and looked me deep in the eyes. His were filled with so much emotion, and I knew he would be crying if it were possible. He quickly ducked his head toward me and kissed me hard on the lips. There was so much passion in this kiss that I threw myself against him, my arms -bouquet and all- wound themselves around the back of his neck. I was sure that there was a fire in the room, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here.

He pulled back from me and looked me deep in the eyes, triumph filled his golden eyes. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful and special thing he had ever laid eyes on. A sudden realization overcame me and I beamed at him.

He was mine. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank everyone who stood by this story until the end. I greatly appreciate it. I would also like to ask if you could vote on my poll concerning this story before it closes. I hope you have a great day. Keep on reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


End file.
